Future Dragon: Rose Long Season Seven
by Fudogg
Summary: Season 7 of 10. When the Dragon Council finally gets Rose back, new conflicts come to light.
1. Chapter 1

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Seven)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon. The only thing I own are my OCs and my story lines.**

Chapter/Episode 1: Rose the Leader

"What?" Cherri asked, her angry look disappearing and her eyes widening. "Lono...caused-"

"Traffic which gave the murderer the perfect opportunity to carry out the murders." Rose finished. "Yes."

"But, but-" Cherri stammered, only to be cut off as Savannah sighed.

"I guess that makes sense." Savannah stated. "Lono said that he had witnessed a murder and he wanted to talk to you really badly. I guess it makes sense."

"If you want..." Rose told the wide-eyed Cherri. "...You can go down to the prison and ask him yourself."

Hearing Rose say this, Cherri closed her eyes and sighed, lowering her head. "Alright." She said softly. "I believe you. So what now?" She finished as she opened her eyes, lifting her head back up.

"Savannah, do you think you're well enough for a team meeting?" Rose asked, smiling slightly.

"I can try." Savannah replied. "Why?"

"They're going to meet their new leader..."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Cherri entered the dining hall in her dragon form, followed by Maverick, then Lista, then Arkadi, then Gilda and then finally Lexy. The six dragons stared at the table in front of them, finding the human Savannah sitting in her normal spot, but to their surprise, they saw the dragon Rose sitting in Lono's seat.

"Rose, what are you doing in Lono's seat?" Lista asked.

"And why are you wearing his medallion?" Arkadi asked in his Russian accent.

"Glad you asked." Rose said with a smile as she stood up, putting her clawed hands behind her back. "Lono can't lead this team anymore."

"Oh no..." Gilda's eyes slowly started to widen.

"So, he wanted me to-"

"...Don't tell me..." Gilda continued.

"He wanted me to take his place as leader." Rose said.

"NO!" Gilda shouted, throwing her head back, making both Arkadi and Lexy turn their heads to the side to stare at her in disbelief. "Alright." Gilda quickly regained her composure as she brought her head back, grabbing the medallion chain around her neck and taking it off. "Screw this, I'm leaving."

"Relax, Gilda." Rose said calmly. "I don't want to be your leader."

"Then don't be." Gilda narrowed her eyes.

"I'm only going to do it until we find the killer of my parents." Rose said. "After that, I'm out of here. I'll be leaving your life for good. After that, Savannah will take over."

"Okay, but one question." Lista said, crossing her scaly arms.

"And what that?" Rose asked as she brought her arms out to her sides.

"Why can't Lono lead us anymore?"

"If you must know..." Rose said as she sat down in Lono's chair again. "...He's spending a little time behind bars."

"What for?" Maverick asked.

"He confessed to being responsible in some way of my parents' deaths." Rose said.

"Please tell me that this means you consider the case solved and are going to leave now..." Gilda grumbled as she crossed her scaly arms.

"He didn't kill them." Rose explained. "He just...inadvertently helped allow the murders to happen."

"How?" Lexy asked.

"By stopping traffic." Rose said.

"So..." Lista spoke up. "...Is Lono really to blame?"

"I'm not sure myself." Rose said.

"Then why is he locked up?" Maverick asked.

"He told me to do it." Rose explained as she crossed her arms. "Look, tomorrow I'm going to talk to him. I'm going to try and learn if there is anything else that he knows that I don't."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Jake, in his human form, stepped into the Main Hall and found Holly and Councilor Callum, both in their human forms, facing each other.

"Yo, what's up?" Jake asked as he finished walking up to them.

"Jake, we have great news." Holly said with a smile as she and the also smiling Councilor Callum turned to face him.

"What's that?" Jake smiled slightly.

"We have the arrest warrants ready." Holly said.

"And we also almost have the entire army ready as well." Callum added.

"We should be able to go down and storm Mermaid City within the next few hours." Holly finished. "It's make or break time for finding Rose."

LINE BREAK

Savannah and Cherri, both in their dragon forms, slowly made their way to Rose's room, just as the door opened and Rose stepped outside in her human form, wearing Lono's medallion around her neck and her workout clothes.

Not saying a word to one another, Savannah and Cherri continued moving toward Rose, the three of them finally meeting. "When are you going to interrogate Lono?" Savannah asked.

"As soon as I'm done with my work out." Rose replied.

LINE BREAK

Lono, in his dragon form, sat against the wall of his prison cell, his head lowered as he could only venture into his thoughts.

However, as the door to the cell started to open, Lono was forced out of his thoughts and looked up, seeing Rose walk inside in her human form, still wearing her work out clothes. Lono could also see a glimpse of Savannah in her dragon form. He soon realized what Savannah's purpose was, for she closed the door to the cell, leaving Rose alone with Lono.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" Lono asked.

"I came here to ask you some questions." Rose answered as she squatted down.

"You don't look like you're ready for interrogation, Rose." Lono teased. "Let alone leading this team. You look like you're going to go run a marathon."

"I just finished my workout." Rose told him, narrowing her eyes. "If I don't work my body out, I'm reduced to moving like one of those monsters from those old zombie movies."

"I see..."

"Look, I'm not here to make small talk." Rose told him. "I'm here to ask you some questions."

"You already said that."

"Lono, just tell me more about what you saw."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Lono, just tell me more about what you saw." Rose had said.

Lono now looked confused. "But I already told you everything." He said. "There's nothing more to tell you."

"I don't believe that, Lono."

"No, it's true." Lono insisted. "I told you that it was an accident and that I feel terrible. Do you not believe me? Do you think I did it on purpose?"

"No, that's not it." Rose told him. "I want to know what happened after you saw my parents get killed."

"I told you." Lono said. "I came back here and I told Lista and Savannah."

"No, I mean right after." Rose said.

"Right after?"

"Yeah, as in the second after you saw the murders happen." Rose continued. "Before you came back here to report what you saw to Lista and Savannah."

"Like what?" Lono asked. "What would you expect me to do?"

"Did you see anything suspicious?" Rose asked, getting a little annoyed. "Did you see anything that could help me find the perpetrator?"

"Oh." Lono finally realized what Rose was trying to insinuate.

"Yeah." Rose replied. "Now, did you?"

"No." Lono answered. "I looked around briefly, but I saw nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing." Lono said. "The only reason I knew it was murder was because, as far as I know, cars don't just burst into flames for exactly no reason."

"Funny, because that's what the coroner said." Rose replied dryly.

"He said that cars could burst into flames for no reason?"

"He brought up spontaneous combustion..." Rose replied. "...And said that if it could happen to people, why not a car."

"Rose, I'm sorry..." Lono quickly changed the subject. "...But I didn't see anything."

LINE BREAK

Arkadi, in his human form, stepped out of the room he shared with Gilda. Staring outside, he spotted Gilda, also in her human form, standing a few feet away from the room with her back to him.

Quietly, Arkadi quickly started to walk toward her.

"Hey." Arkadi said in his Russian accent as he reached Gilda's side, finding that she had her arms crossed.

"What, Arkadi?" She asked as she turned her head to the side.

"I take it you're not leaving the team?"

"I guess not..." Gilda mumbled as she turned her head back to normal. "...Rose might be here to make my life Hell here, but I have nothing out there..."

"So, you're staying then?" Arkadi smiled.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Gilda retorted as she turned her head to the side to glare at him.

"Pretty much." Arkadi told her, turning his head to the side as well. "But a simple 'yes' is all I really want from you."

Sighing, Gilda turned her head back to normal and dropped her arms to her sides. "Fine, Arkadi." She gave in. "Yes, I'm staying."

"Good to know." Arkadi's smile widened as he reached up and put a hand on Gilda's shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Yeah, well..." Gilda spoke. "...Rose better make good on her promise of leaving once we find the killer of her parents."

"I thought you didn't want Rose to get justice."

"I just want her to LEAVE, Arkadi." Gilda replied. "But no, I don't want her to find what she's looking for. But either way, I lose."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Holly led Jake along the grass, both in their human forms. "Alright, Jake..." Holly said as she turned her head to the side. "...Are you ready to meet the army that will be accompanying you, Callum and myself to Mermaid City?"

"Sure." Jake answered.

"Alright, because we're almost th-" Holly said with a smile on her face as she turned her head back to normal. However, at that moment, her eyes widened and her smile vanished and she stopped speaking.

For standing a few feet away, was a Lust-colored male dragon, his scaly arms crossed, his eyes focused on both Holly and Jake.

"Hey, who is that guy?" Jake asked as both he and Holly stopped in their tracks.

"Um, well..." Holly said with a nervous smile as Jake turned his head to the side, Holly doing the same. "...Why don't you stay here and I'll find out?"

"Okay." Jake replied.

Nodding once, Holly turned her head back to normal and started to walk toward the Lust-colored dragon, finally stopping in front of him. "What are you doing here?" Holly asked in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean?" The Lust-colored dragon asked as he dropped his scaly arms to his sides. "Don't I have a right to be here, Councilor? After all, I am a dragon living in this world."

"That's not what I mean." Holly said. "I mean what are you really doing here?"

"Don't you remember?" The Lust-colored dragon asked. "You told me that you would have an answer for me regarding the-"

"Oh." Holly cut him off, her eyes widening in realization and remembrance.

"Well?" The Lust-colored dragon crossed his scaly arms again. "What's your answer.

"Actually..." Holly said as she took a step back. "...I was right in the middle of something really important. Do you think I could talk to you in a few hours?"

"What could be so important that you just have to blow me off?"

"Councilor Long's wife is missing." Holly said. "We finally have a location where she could be. We're going to go see if we can find her there."

"Aw, I see..." The Lust-colored said. "...So, when can I see you?"

"Hopefully, we won't be gone for very long." Holly said. "How about in two to three hours?"

"Alright, I'll see you then..." The Lust-colored dragon said as he lowered his arms to his sides.

Nodding once, Holly then turned around and then started to walk back to Jake, who was waiting patiently. "Sorry, Jake." Holly said as she met back up with her friend and fellow Dragon Councilor. "Were you waiting too long?"

"Nah, it's all good." Jake smiled.

Then, the two of them started to make their way to the army. "Uh, Holly?" Jake spoke up.

"Yeah, Jake?"

"You mentioned that you, Callum and myself are going to Mermaid City with the army." Jake said. "Well, what about Councilor Rin?"

"Rin's staying here." Holly answered. "She's still working on the blood test."

LINE BREAK

Savannah grunted as she closed the door to Lono's cell. Then, she turned around to face Rose. "Well?" Savannah asked.

"He knows nothing." Rose said, putting her hands on her hips. "Today was a waste of time."

"He knows nothing else?" Savannah asked. "He didn't see anything suspicious?"

"That's what he told me." Rose said. Then, she sighed. "Come on. Let's go tell Cherri. Then we'll tell the rest of the team."

Then, the two of them turned and started to walk down the dark hallway.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back on the Island of Draco, Councilor Callum was standing in his dragon form in front of about fifteen humans who wore the uniform of a Dragon Council Agent.

"Well, here we are." Holly told Jake as the two of them reached the entire army, Jake seeing what the other Councilors had managed to bring together.

"Do you think they'll be enough?" Jake asked.

"Certainly, Councilor." Callum said with a smile as he crossed his scaly arms. "I know that we have a few humans who joined the rank of our Agents, but these are all dragons."

"So?" Jake asked.

"Jake, there will only be Savannah Rogers, Cherri Solorio, Lexy Feara, Linda Costa, Gilda Addamo and Arkadi Dyalov." Holly said. "I think these trained Agents should be able to handle it."

"Besides, if they're smart..." Callum said as he lowered her scaly arms. "...They won't resist arrest. That'll only cause more misery for them once they're in custody."

"Yeah, but they're never smart..." Jake said, crossing his arms.

"Just relax, Jake." Holly said, smiling slightly.

"Are we ready to go?" Callum asked.

"Just a second." Holly said, holding up an index finger. "The arrest warrants are still in the hall. Let me get them."

Then, Holly turned around and started to jog off toward the Main Hall.

LINE BREAK

Pushing the doors to the Main Hall open, Holly stepped inside, only to freeze as the doors closed behind her, finding Councilor Rin standing at the table.

"Councilor Jennings!" Rin called, starting to run toward Holly.

"Not now, Councilor Rin." Holly said, walking by Rin as soon as Rin reached her side.

"But-" Rin tried as she turned around, watching Holly walk up to the table, where the arrest warrants were.

"Councilor, I apologize, but I really don't have the time." Holly said.

"Why not?" Rin asked as Holly reached the table, starting to gather up all of the warrants.

"Because..." Holly said as she turned around, all of the arrest warrants in her hands. "...We have to go."

"Go and find Rose?"

"Exactly." Holly confirmed as she started to walk toward her fellow Councilor.

"That's great!" Rin smiled. "Because I-"

"Can we discuss this once we get back from Mermaid City?" Holly asked as she walked passed Rin, stopping right at the closed doors, making Rin turn around.

"Well, in all honesty, Councilor..." Rin tried. "...This is very importa-"

"Rin, can you open the doors for me?" Holly cut her off. "My hands are full."

"Of course, Councilor." Rin said respectfully as she moved forward, finally reaching the doors and pushing them open.

"Thank you, Councilor..." Holly said as she walked outside onto the grass, walking away.

"Councilor!" Rin called again, running out after Holly, allowing the doors to close. "Councilor Jennings, this won't take long." Rin said as she caught up with Holly. "I really need to-"

"I'm sorry, Councilor." Holly cut her off. "I'm in a hurry. If it truly won't take long, then you can tell me once I return." Then, Holly ran off, leaving Rin to stop in her tracks.

"But...it's important..." Rin muttered to herself. "...It was Rose's blood on the bandage..."

LINE BREAK

Jake, now in his dragon form, was still facing Callum and the Dragon Council Agents, who were all now in their dragon forms as well.

However, when Jake heard the sound of panting, he slowly turned around to see Holly running toward them.

"You okay?" Jake asked as the panting Holly stopped in front of him.

"Yeah." Holly answered after taking a deep breath, holding up the arrest warrants. "I got 'em. Sorry, Councilor Rin tried to keep me as I tried to get these." Then, as she started to place the warrants safely into her Council robes, she continued: "I told her that I needed to go. Did I keep you all waiting for too long?"

"No." Callum said as he walked up to Jake's side. "What did Councilor Rin say exactly?"

"I told her that we could talk once I got back." Holly said.

"Do you think that was wise?" Jake asked. "What if it was important?"

"Jake..." Holly smiled knowingly. "...I would think that, to you, nothing is more important than finding Rose.

Now come on." Holly finished right before she became engulfed in a bright light, transforming into her dragon form.

LINE BREAK

Back at Mermaid City, Rose and Savannah made their way to Cherri's room. As soon as they reached it, Rose stepped forward and reached up, knocking three times. "Cherri, it's Savannah and me." Rose said as she lowered her hand. "We need to talk to you. Can we come in?"

Seconds later, Rose took a step back as the door opened and Cherri stepped out, in her human form.

"You're done with Lono?" She asked.

"Yeah." Rose said, crossing her arms.

"And?" Cherri asked. "What did he say?"

"Bad news." Rose said. "He knows nothing."

"Nothing?" Cherri's eyes widened. "Well, wh...what are we going to do now? What are you going to tell the rest of the team?"

"My question exactly." Rose replied. "Look, Cherri, if you don't mind, could you gather them all up and we'll meet where we have our meals."

"I can do that."

"And one more thing..." Rose dropped her arms to her sides.

"Yeah?" Cherri asked.

"...Take as long as you need." Rose told her. "I have no idea how I'm going to break this to them. Frankly, I don't know if it'll matter to them."

"Of course it will matter to them, Rose." Savannah told her friend.

"Well, just..." Rose told Cherri as she took a step back. "...Take your time. I'm in no real hurry."

"And you'll be in the dining hall?" Cherri asked.

"Yeah." Rose confirmed.

Then, Rose and Savannah turned and started to walk away, leaving Cherri to transform into her dragon form in a bright light.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, up in the air, Holly, Jake and Callum were all flying, the fifteen Dragon Council Agents all flying behind them.

"Jake..." Holly said as she turned her head to the side, making Jake do the same. "How do you feel?"

"I'm nervous." Jake answered. "What if Rose isn't there? What if our dragons aren't there?"

"Then we'll deal with it." Holly said, giving her friend a reassuring smile. "Until then, just assure yourself. We're going to find Rose."

"Hopefully..." Jake said as he turned his head back to normal, narrowing his eyes. "...She'll be there..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: So, there's the Season Seven premiere, brought to you on this milestone for me: my ten year anniversary on FanFiction. Please tell me what you thought with a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Seven)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Am Drag!**

Chapter/Episode 2: The Rescue Party

In the dining room, Savannah, now in her human form, watched with her head turned to the side as Rose drummed her fingers against the table as she sat in Lono's chair. "Have you come up with an explanation for the team?" Savannah asked.

"What does it look like to you?" Rose answered as she took her hand off of the table, only to have her eyes widen as Cherri walked into the room in her dragon form, quickly followed by Lexy, then Maverick, then Lista, then Arkadi, and then finally Gilda. All of them were in their dragon forms, all of them wore their medallions around their necks and all of them lined up together.

"What's this about?" Gilda asked grumpily.

"You know how I said that I would interrogate Lono today?" Rose asked as she crossed her arms.

"What did he tell you?" Maverick asked.

"He told me everything that he knew." Rose answered. "And he knew nothing."

"Nope." Rose said. "So...seeing as Lono was no help, I don't know what we're going to do now."

"We'll think of something." Savannah said as she turned her head to the side to look at Rose. Then, her face broke out into a smile. "Hell..." Savannah continued. "...We'll just do what we've always done."

"Do it the old fashioned way." Cherri smiled. "Going out and searching until our wings ache from all of the flying we've done."

"I guess so..." Rose said, although there was disappointment in her tone.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Arkadi asked.

"I just wish..." Rose said. "...That there was something better we could do. I wish...we had better resources..."

LINE BREAK

Up above, Holly, Jake and Callum touched down on the docks, quickly followed by the fifteen dragon formed Dragon Council Agents. "Now what?" Callum asked. "How do we get down there?"

"Leave that to me." Holly smiled. Then, in a bright light, Holly reverted to her human form. As soon as the light faded, Holly smiled as she reached into her robes and pulled out a communication device.

Holly then pressed a button, and within seconds, a holographic figure of Silver appeared. "Yo, Sil!" Jake said cheerily with a smile on his face. "What's up?"

"Hello to you too, Jake." Silver smiled back. Then, her face turned serious. "Councilors?"

"If you don't mind..." Holly spoke to the mermaid. "...We'd like some transport."

"You're coming down?" Silver asked.

"We're coming down." Holly said, nodding once.

LINE BREAK

Walking on her fin flaps, Silver smiled as she made her way to the elevator, just as the doors opened and Holly stepped out, followed by Jake and then Callum.

"What brings you all to Mermaid City?" Silver asked as Holly, Jake and Callum all reached her, the Dragon Council Agents starting to walk out of the elevator two-by-two. "Oh, and Jake, I wanted to-"

"We're here for Rose." Jake told the mermaid.

"As well as Savannah Rogers, Lexy Feara, Linda Costa, Cherri Solorio, Arkadi Dyalov and Gilda Addamo." Holly added as she crossed her scaly arms. "Know where we can find them?"

LINE BREAK

"So, I guess what we do..." Back in the dining hall, Rose stood in her dragon form, her scaly arms behind her back. "...Is go out and search. For today, you are all free to relax. You can go now."

Moments later, Gilda stepped outside the dining hall, followed by Arkadi, then Lista, then Maverick, and then Lexy. However, before any of them could split up, Holly, Jake and Callum, as well as the fifteen Dragon Council Agents, all arrived at the dining hall.

Seeing Gilda and Arkadi walking off to the right side of the building, Lexy and Lista walking off to the right and Maverick walking right toward them, the three Councilors stopped and Holly opened her mouth and loudly roared, stopping Gilda, Arkadi, Maverick, Lexy and Lista.

"Alright!" Holly called loudly. "You and you!" She pointed at Gilda and Arkadi, who both turned their heads to the side. "You!" She pointed at Maverick, whose eyes widened. "You and you!" She pointed at Lexy and Lista, who also turned their heads to the sides. "Don't go anywhere or make any sudden movements." Holly ordered as she lowered her scaly arm.

"Jake." She said softly as she turned her head to the side, making Jake do the same. "Go into that room and see if you can find anyone else."

Inside the dining hall, Rose was sitting in Lono's chair, watching Savannah's and Cherri's back as they stared out the door after hearing Holly's roar. "I wonder what that was..." Cherri said as both she and Savannah turned their heads to the side to look at one another.

"I doubt it was much." Rose said, making both Cherri and Savannah turn around to face her again. "It was probably noth-"

"Hello?" However, before she could finish, Rose was cut off by the familiar sound of the voice of her husband, Jake Long.

Shocked, both Cherri and Savannah turned to the side and then turned their heads to the side, seeing Jake in his dragon form standing in the doorway.

Seeing him made Rose's eyes widen. "Jake?!"

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Rose!" Jake shouted with glee, a smile breaking out on his face. "You're okay!"

"Wh...What are you doing here?" Rose asked as she stood up, her eyes wide.

"Rescuing you." Jake answered. Then, as he stared at the shocked Cherri and shocked Savannah, Jake's smile vanished and he narrowed his eyes, starting to growl at the two younger female dragons.

LINE BREAK

Outside, Savannah had her belly and chest pressed against the side of the building as one of the Dragon Council Agents shackled her clawed hands behind her back. As Savannah allowed the Agent to do this, she turned her head to the side to see Cherri pressed against the wall across the front door, being handcuffed as well.

As soon as the Agents finished securing both Cherri and Savannah, both dragons were pulled away from the wall and turned around as the now human Rose walked out the door, closely followed by the still dragon Jake.

Savannah could see that Lista, Gilda and Arkadi were all lying on their bellies, allowing themselves to be handcuffed, while Lexy was being wrestled to the ground by two Agents.

By the time Lexy was forced onto her belly, she was hyperventilating and tears of distress were starting to form in her eyes. "Wh...What are you doing?" She asked, just before one shackle was clamped around one of her scaly wrists.

"No!" Lexy's eyes widened and she started to struggle against the dragons holding her down, rocking from side to side. "No! No! Don't! What are you d-?"

"Lexy." Hearing the calm voice of Savannah, the distressed Lexy turned her head to the side and looked up, seeing the shackled Savannah standing to her side, looking down at her as her Dragon Council Agent guard stood behind her. "Just...Just let them cuff you, Lexy. It's going to be alright."

Meanwhile, Holly and Callum walked back toward the other Agents and the other prisoners, each standing on one side of Maverick, who also had his arms cuffed behind him; Holly was holding one of his arms while Callum held the other.

"I can't believe this." Maverick muttered.

"Believe it." Holly replied.

"No, you shouldn't be able to do this." Maverick told her. "You said that you don't have an arrest warrant for me. You can't arrest me."

"The reason we don't have one for you..." Holly said as she and Callum stopped in their tracks, forcing Maverick to stop as well. "...Is because the dragon we sent down here to spy on you didn't see you. But now that we see you're with them, we don't need a warrant. Now, let's move."

"This is an abuse of power." Maverick said as both Holly and Callum forced him to walk again.

"This involves the disappearance of my friend, so I don't care." Holly told him.

Soon after, Holly, Callum and Maverick reached the area where Gilda, Arkadi, Lista and Lexy were forced to lie, where Jake and Rose were waiting for them. "You found her?" Holly asked with a relieved tone, smiling. "That's great."

"Is she okay?" Callum asked.

"Of course I-" Rose started in an annoyed tone, her arms crossed. However, she was cut off by Holly.

"We'll run some tests on her once we get back to the Island of Draco." She said. Then, she released Maverick's arm and stepped forward, turning to face Gilda, Arkadi, Lista and Lexy, who, now that they were cuffed, were being forced up onto their knees. "All of you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent and all that other good stuff. Get them on their feet." Holly finished as she turned around and started to walk away.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Councilor Rin, in her human form, slowly made her way to the area where the enchanted elevator popped out of the ground. She didn't pick up her pace until she saw the elevator popping out of the ground. At that moment, she started to run towards it.

Finally, Rin reached the elevator, just as the doors slid open and Holly stepped out. "Well?" Rin asked.

"Why don't you look for yourself, Councilor..." Holly said with a smile as she walked around Rin, allowing Rin to see Rose walking out of the elevator, followed by her still dragon-formed husband.

"You found her!" Rin smiled before she turned around, seeing Holly smiling.

"And she appears to be safe." Holly said. "And, to make it even better, Savannah Rogers, Cherri Solorio, Gilda Addamo, Arkadi Dyalov, Lexy Feara and Linda Costa are all in custody."

"That's great, Councilor." Rin said. "But, I really need to talk to you about-"

"Give me another hour." Holly said as she turned around, starting to walk away. "I have some business I need to take care of." She called as she turned her head to the side.

LINE BREAK

The door to the hospital room was opened and Jake, now in his human form, walked in, followed by Rose. "Close the door." Jake said as he turned around.

Sighing, Rose turned around and closed the door. Then, she turned back around. "What are we doing here, Jake?"

"You're going to stay here." Jake told her with a smile on his face.

"Why?"

"Holly says we're going to run some tests on you." Jake said as he reached into his robes, pulling out a communication device. "You know, see if those dragons hurt you or not."

"Jake, they...wait, what are you doing with that?" Rose pointed at the communication device.

"While you wait here..." Jake continued to smile at his wife. "...I'm going to go out and make a call..."

LINE BREAK

Closing the door to the hospital room, Jake then turned and grabbed his communication device with both hands, pressing a button.

Seconds later, a holographic image of Daisy appeared. Daisy had removed the bandages from around her head.

"Hey, Daisy." Jake smiled. "Great news. We found Rose."

"You did?" Daisy's eyes widened.

"Yeah, but first things first..." Jake's smile widened. "...How are your legs?"

"They're healing quickly." Daisy told him, although Jake could tell by the sound of her voice that she was annoyed by Jake asking her about herself rather than letting her ask him about Rose. "The casts should be able to come off in a few days."

"That's great." Jake smiled.

"Now, about my sister?" Daisy narrowed her eyes.

"She seems to be fine." Jake said. "Of course, we're going to do some tests on her to make sure that she's really going to be okay."

"Okay, but where was she?" Daisy pressed.

"Mermaid City." Jake answered. "In other words, we were completely off base."

"We went through Hell and back for nothing." Daisy finished with a sigh.

"Exactly." Jake said, but then he smiled. "But at least Rose is back. Everything's good."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Holly, now in her human form, made her way down the hallway where her room was.

Finally reaching her door, Holly turned and grabbed the knob, turned it and pushed the door open, stepping inside. As she walked inside, Holly closed the door behind her, revealing the Lust-colored dragon to have been standing behind the door, his scaly arms crossed.

"Hello, Councilor." He said.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Hello, Councilor." The Lust-colored dragon had said.

Hearing his voice, Holly's eyes widened and she gasped, jolting up into the air slightly.

Turning around, Holly placed one of her hands on her chest, sighing with relief as the Lust-colored dragon dropped his scaly arms to his sides.

"Rhys, you scared me." Holly said as she took a step back. "Don't do that again." She added as she narrowed her eyes.

"I apologize, Councilor." The Lust-colored dragon, Rhys, said as he took a step forward.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Holly asked.

"Don't you remember?" Rhys smiled. "Before you left, you said that we could have our little talk once you got back. I must admit, I didn't think that you'd be back so quickly..."

"Rhys, I remember saying that we could talk after I got back." Holly told him as she crossed her arms. "I was going to start looking for you. I even blew off Councilor Rin. She's been trying to talk to me about something before we left as well. What I meant was that I wanted to know what you were doing in my room."

"I let myself in." Rhys smiled. "I thought I'd surprise you."

"How'd you get in?" Holly asked as she lowered her arms. "Did you pick the lock?"

"Are you going to arrest me for breaking and entering?" Rhys asked, giving Holly the most pathetic look that he could fake.

"No." Holly said, putting her hands on her hips. "We're going to talk this through."

"Do you have your answer, Councilor?" Rhys smiled. "Will you make a Pure Dragon potion?"

LINE BREAK

Rose sighed as she sat alone on one of the beds in the hospital room, staring at the door, waiting for Jake to return,

A few seconds later, the door to the room opened and Rose's eyes widened as she saw Jake entering with their son at his side, their hands held. "Go get your mommy." Jake said with a smile on his face as he let go of his toddler son's hand.

"Mommy!" Jake Jr. shouted happily as he ran toward his mother.

With a wide smile on her face, Rose pushed herself off of the bed and then turned to the side, squatting down and holding out her arms, allowing her young son to run into them. "Jake!" Rose said happily as she hugged as young son, closing her eyes as she relished in the moment.

However, Rose then opened her eyes as she looked at her husband, who was now standing a few inches away, right in-between the start of the two beds that Rose and Jake Jr. were in-between.

"I missed him." Rose said. "I missed both of you. I missed you more than you will ever know."

Smiling, Jake started to walk toward his wife and child, finally stopping right in front of them. "I know." Jake said as he put his hand down on Rose's head. "We missed you, too. But now it's all over. You're safe. Those dragons won't be able to hurt you from the bars they'll be behind.

"Jake, I-" Rose started, her smile fading.

"I know, Rose." Jake told her as he took his hand off of Rose's head, starting to back away. "We'll talk later. The Council may want you to describe your time as a captive during the trial."

"But, Jake-"

"If you want..." Jake smiled as he stopped walking backwards. "...Just you and I can talk about it when I get back."

"Back?" Rose asked as she continued to hug her only child. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go make one more call." Jake said.

LINE BREAK

Stepping out onto the grass after exiting the building where he resided, Jake held onto his communication device. Taking his hand off of the button, Jake watched as a holographic image of his sister appeared, in her human form.

"Jake, what's up?" She asked. As he stared at her, Jake could see that Haley had her hair tied back in a loose pony-tail and she wore a loose-fitting tank-top. She looked tired.

"I just wanted to make this quick, Hales..." Jake said with a smile. "...But we found Rose."

"That's good." Haley gave her brother a small, tired smile. "Where was she?"

"Mermaid City."

"How'd she get all the way down there?"

"Kidnapped." Jake said. "She was kidnapped by seven dragons."

"Did she cross them to make them mad?" Haley asked.

"Not that I know of." Jake said.

"Then why would they abduct her, Jake?"

"Because their ring leader was Savannah Rogers." Jake narrowed his eyes.

LINE BREAK

"There's just thing I want to know, Rhys..." Holly said as she sat on her bed, her arms crossed.

"What's that?" Rhys asked.

"...Can this...power that I get from drinking the potion bring back my brother?"

"I already told you, Councilor." Rhys said as he crossed his scaly arms. "Drinking the potion will give you a power, just like what each Pure Dragon had before they were wiped out. Just like what you saw with Rithisak. It gives you the power that you first think of."

"So if the first power that I think of is bringing the dead back to life-" Holly began.

"Then you'll be able to bring your brother back." Rhys said as he lowered his scaly arms.

"That's all I wanted to know." Holly replied, before she broke out into a smile. "You know, I'd use the Magical Scarab Beetle, but it was sent back to Egypt long ago."

"Lucky for you, then..." Rhys said with a smile as he crossed his scaly arms. "...I just so happen to have a way for you to bring your brother back to life. So, what's your answer, Councilor Jennings?"

"How long would you give me to prepare it?" Holly asked.

"From the research I have conducted, it won't take too long." Rhys said. "All that is needed is a Regular's blood, which is mixed up in a concoction. I'll give you three days."

Without a word, Holly stood up from her bed and started to walk toward Rhys. Finally, she reached him and Rhys took a step back as Holly transformed into her dragon form in a bright light.

Once the light had faded, Holly smiled and held out a clawed hand. "I'll do it." She said.

Smiling, Rhys held out his clawed hand as well. "Good." He said as the two of them shook on it.

LINE BREAK

Re-entering the building where his room was, Jake placed his communication device back into his robes. However, as he got close enough to the door to the hospital room, he could see that Councilor Rin was facing the door and was reaching out to grab the knob.

"Councilor?" Jake asked, making Rin stop just before her hand reached the knob, as well as turn her head to the side.

"Are you going in there to check over Rose?" Jake asked as he stopped in front of Rin, who turned to the side to face him.

"Yes, actually." Rin said. "Councilor Callum is busy dealing with the prisoners."

"And Holly?" Jake asked.

"I haven't seen her." Rin replied. "Actually, I've been trying to talk to her since before you, her and Councilor Callum all left to go find Rose."

"Yeah, what about?"

"It's about Rose."

"What about her?"

"You know that bloodied bandage you found?"

"Yeah." Jake replied, crossing his arms. "You were busy trying to figure out whose blood it was."

"Yes, and I found out." Rin said.

"Who's was it?"

"Rose's..."

LINE BREAK

"You won't regret this, Councilor Jennings." Outside on the grass, the still dragon-formed Holly and Rhys were walking.

"I'm aware of that." Holly replied.

By this point, the two of them had reached the ledge of the island. Then, they turned to face each other. "Well, this is where I take my leave." Rhys said. "I'm sure you have important things to take care of, being the head of the Dragon Council and all..."

"As a matter of fact, I do." Holly told him.

"Well, I'll be back in three days." Rhys said. "In three days, I'll come back. You should have the Pure Dragon potion completed by then."

Then, the two went their separate ways. Holly turned and started to walk back toward the buildings while Rhys flared his wings and flapped them, taking off into the air.

LINE BREAK

"Okay, how could that have been Rose?" Jake asked with wide eyes. "She was being held against her will! And besides, Rose doesn't have move like that anymore!"

"I don't know, Councilor." Rin said softly.

"Wait a minute..." Jake narrowed his eyes as a thought occurred to him. Placing his hand to his chin, he continued: "...When I found Rose, she didn't look like she was a miserable captive."

"She didn't?" Rin asked.

"No." Jake replied. "She wasn't tied up or anything like that. From what I saw, it looked like she was..."

However, at that moment, Jake's eyes widened with horror and his hand dropped away from his chin. "...One of them..." He finished.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Seven)

 **Disclaimer: Do I own American Dragon: Jake Long? Absolutely not, although I wish I did.**

Chapter/Episode 3: The Council's Foe

Inside the hospital room, Rose was still on the floor, hugging Jake Jr. and rubbing his back, a smile on her face and her eyes closed. However, when the door to the room was thrown open and Jake stepped inside, followed by Rin, Rose's eyes snapped open.

"Rose!" Jake called in a rather panicked tone as he reached the space in-between the two beds.

"Jake, what is it?" Rose asked, right before she released her son and stood up.

"We need to see if you're hurt, Rose." Jake said as he stepped forward. "Jake." He said, looking down at his son, who turned around to face him, a confused look in his eyes. "You're going to have to be quiet for a few minutes, okay?" Jake smiled.

Moments later, Rose sat down on the bed she had previously been sitting on, Jake standing right in front of her, Councilor Rin walking right up to Jake's side.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked.

"We're just going to see if they hurt you in any way." Jake said, reaching out and grabbing Rose's chin.

"Did they do anything to hurt you?" Rin asked while Jake smiled at his wife.

"No." Rose answered. "They were good to me."

"Perhaps too good to you." Jake's smile vanished.

"What?" Rose asked, her eyes widening as Jake took his hand away from her chin.

"Rose, Councilor Rin just told me that you were that cloaked dragon in the alley that saved me and Daisy." Jake said.

"Yeah, it was." Rose said. "Was that...wrong of me?"

"What were you doing rescuing your family when you yourself needed rescuing?" Rin asked.

"I didn't ne-"

However, Rose was cut off as Jake reached out, trying to grab the medallion that was around Rose's neck. Quickly, Rose grunted as she launched herself into the air, her stomach facing the ceiling before she managed to somersault in the air. Grunting, Rose landed on the other side of the bed on her feet.

"Whoa..." Jake could only say with shock as he took a step back.

"You were wrong, Councilor." Rin seemed equally as shocked. "She still has moves."

"Rose, what is that around your neck?" Jake asked as he pointed at the medallion.

"It's mine." Rose said.

"No, it's just like what all the others were wearing!" Jake said as he lowered his arm.

"Yeah." Rose replied, putting her hands on her hips. "It was given to me."

"No, Rose!" Jake moaned, his eyes filling with sadness. "Say it isn't so! Just say it!"

"Say what isn't so, Jake?" Rose narrowed her eyes.

"You have Stockholm Syndrome!"

"What?!" Rose's eyes widened, but then they narrowed again. "Jake, I love you, but sometimes I just wish that I had slain you during the Grand Equinox Hunt and I just assumed that Jake Long moved to...Idaho." She finally decided.

"If you don't have Stockholm Syndrome..." Jake said. "...Then why are you wearing what those dragons who kidnapped you wear around their necks?"

"I already told you." Rose said. "It was given to me."

"Why would they give their captive something?" Rin asked.

"Because I wasn't their captive." Rose said as she brought her arms up, crossing them. "They're my friends, Jake."

"Your friends?" Rin asked. "They kidnapped you."

"No, they didn't." Rose held up both of her hands, trying to reason with the two members of the Dragon Council, one of which was her husband. "Well, okay. They did...but they didn't hurt me."

"Obviously not." Jake looked angry. "They just broke your mind."

"No, they didn't, Jake!" Rose insisted. "They didn't!"

"Then what did they do to you?" Rin asked.

"They didn't do anything." Rose answered, trying to calm herself down.

"They kidnapped you." Jake said.

"Okay, yes." Rose said as she crossed her arms. "They kidnapped me. But like I just said, they didn't hurt me. They didn't break my mind and I don't have Stockholm Syndrome, Look at me."

Upon saying this, Rose dropped her arms to her side and grunted as she jumped into the air, flipping onto the bed with her arms outstretched at her sides. "See?" Rose asked as she dropped her arms to her sides. "Honestly, I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"How...How can you do that?" Jake asked, his eyes wide with shock, watching as Rose plopped back down into a sitting position on the bed.

"They're my friends, Jake." Rose said with a small smile. "They didn't hurt me. In fact, they helped me."

LINE BREAK

Still in her dragon form, Holly opened the door of her room and stepped inside, a small glass jar in her hand, closing the door behind her with her tail.

Walking over to her bed, Holly turned around and took a deep breath before she sat down, setting down the jar and then bringing her clawed hand over to her opposite shoulder.

"It's only going to hurt for a moment..." Holly told herself before she squeezed her eyes shut.

However, before she could cut herself, her eyes snapped open as she heard three knocks against her door. "Who's there?" Holly demanded as she stood up from her bed.

"It's just me, Councilor Jennings." Came the sound of Councilor Rin's voice.

"Oh, good." Holly smiled as she started to walk toward the door. "We can finally have that discussion."

"Actually, Councilor..." Came Rin's response just as Holly reached the door and grabbed the knob. "...We need to have an entirely different one now."

"Why?" Holly asked.

"Let me in and I'll tell you."

Outside the room, Rin, in her human form, watched as the door opened and she watched as Holly reverted to her human form in a bright light. "Come on in." Holly said with a smile on her face, taking a step back once the bright light had faded.

Wordlessly, Councilor Rin walked into the room, passing by Holly, who stayed behind to close the door. Reaching the bed, Rin noticed the glass jar. "What are you doing with the jar?" Rin asked as she turned around.

"Nothing." Holly told her as she walked up to her. "So, what's this about?"

"Councilor Long and I just finished talking to ex-Agent Long." Rin said as she crossed her arms.

"And?" Holly asked. "Is she okay physically?"

"Yes." Rin gave a small smile. "It's like Councilor Nerk's chi never had ill effects on her."

"Really?" Holly's eyes widened. "Well, how about mentally?"

"Councilor..." Rin said, her smile fading. "...Councilor Long and I are certain that she's suffering from Stockholm Syndrome."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Jake, I'm okay..." Rose protested as she lied on her back on the bed, her head turned to the side as her smiling husband as he placed his three year old son down on the bed next to Rose.

"You will be." Jake told her gently as he took a step back.

"I'm okay now!" Rose protested, practically whined as her son crawled up onto her chest.

"Just...try to get some rest, Rose." Jake said, holding up both of him hands.

Sighing in exasperation, Rose turned her head back up to normal as her son crawled up her so that his face was hovering above hers.

"Mommy..."

"Jake..." Jake said as he took a step forward. "...I said that you could be with Mommy, I didn't say that you could keep her from getting some rest."

Seeing that Jake Jr. remained in the exact same position, hovering over his mother, Jake sighed before he walked over to the side of the bed, grabbing his young son and pulling him off of his mother.

"Okay..." Jake said with a smile as he held his son in his arms. "...Maybe Daddy didn't have such a good idea after all."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, outside the room, Holly and Rin walked down the hall, heading towards the hospital room.

"Councilor, if you don't mind..." Holly said. "...I have a little task for you."

"And what would that be?" Rin asked as she turned her head to the side.

"How quickly can you whip up a truth serum?" Holly asked.

LINE BREAK

Back in the hospital room, Rose sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. Slowly lifting her head up, she could see that Jake was sitting down at the other side of the room with Jake Jr.

Hearing the door open, Rose rolled her head to the side and saw a smiling Holly walk inside, stopping only to close the door.

"Hey, Rose." Holly said as she walked over to Rose's bedside, finally reaching it, only to turn to the side so she could walk over to Jake, reaching him as he finished standing up.

"Look, we got Rose back." Holly said as she crossed her arms. "That's all that matters, right?"

"Of course." Jake said, but then asked: "Where are you going with this?"

"You'll see." Holly smiled.

LINE BREAK

Pushing open the doors of the Main Hall, Holly walked in, finding Councilor Callum all alone. "Councilor." Holly said as she started to walk up to him.

"Councilor Jennings..." Callum said as he clasped his hands together. "...I think that you will be happy to know that I have finished locking up all of our prisoners."

"Well, that's a shame." Holly said as she reached Callum, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to bring all of them to the interrogation chamber."

"But...we have her back."

"Exactly." Holly smiled.

"All of them?"

"All except Dragon Rogers." Holly said, narrowing her eyes. "I KNOW she played a major role in Rose's abduction."

LINE BREAK

Quietly, Holly walked back into the hospital room, finding Rose lying on her side. "Rose?" Holly spoke, making Rose open her eyes and lift her head up.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Why don't you come and follow me?" Holly smiled.

LINE BREAK

The door to a room was opened and Councilor Rin walked inside in her dragon form, holding six vials of a clear liquid in one hand. Rin walked to the back of the room, where there was a mirror and then she turned around as Jake walked in, holding onto the arm of the handcuffed Lista. Then, Callum walked in, holding the arm of the handcuffed Gilda. Callum was followed by a dragon-formed Dragon Council Agent who held the arm of the shackled Cherri, Arkadi, Lexy and Maverick, respectively. All of them had had their medallions taken from them.

Rin watched as the prisoners were all lined up together, all standing side-by-side. Then, their captors walked over to Rin, each taking a vial and then turning back, starting to walk back to their prisoners.

From the other side of the mirror, which, unbeknownst to Lista, Gilda, Cherri, Arkadi, Lexy and Maverick, was a two way mirror, Holly stood in her dragon form watching, her scaly arms crossed.

Just then, the door to the room behind her opened and Councilor Rin walked in, walking up to her side. "Councilor, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Rin asked.

"Of course." Holly smiled. "According to you and Jake, Rose has Stockholm Syndrome. Maybe this will snap her back to normal and she'll tell us which of these dragons were truly behind her abduction."

"If you ask me, Councilor Jennings..." Rin said as she crossed her scaly arms. "...They're all guilty. Even if they didn't take her themselves, they're still guilty by association."

"I agree." Holly said. "But...at the same time..."

However, before Holly could finish, the door opened once again and both Rin and Holly dropped their scaly arms to their sides and spun around, seeing Rose walking inside, still in her human form, accompanied by the still dragon Jake.

"Okay, Rose, help us out here..." Holly said as she walked up the two-way mirror, putting her clawed hands on her hips. "...Tell me exactly who kidnapped you. If it was all of them, say so. If it was only one or two or three of them, say so."

"Okay." Rose said as she walked up to Holly's side.

Inside the room where all of the dragons were being held, Gilda, Lista, Arkadi, Maverick, Lexy and Cherri had all broken apart and were in different places in the room.

"How about her?" Holly asked, pointing at Lexy, who was pacing back and forth with her hands shackled behind her back.

"No." Rose answered. "Not Lexy."

"Him?" Holly pointed at Arkadi, who was standing against the door.

"No."

"Him?" Holly pointed at Maverick, who was standing in the left corner of the room next to Lista and Cherri, all three of them, watching Lexy pace.

"No to Arkadi and to Lista."

"You mean Linda, right?" Holly glanced to the side at Rose.

"Whatever." Rose grumbled.

"And Cherri Solorio?" Holly asked, taking her claw away from the glass.

"Yes." Rose said softly as she closed her eyes.

"And how about her?" Holly asked as she moved her claw against the mirror, over to Gilda, who was standing at the opposite side of the room as Cherri, Lista and Arkadi. "Gilda Addamo?"

"No." Rose said as she opened her eyes. "Where's Savannah?" She asked as she turned to the side.

"Don't worry." Holly smiled as she turned to the side as well. "We already know that she played a role in your abduction."

"But she didn't." Rose said.

"What are you talking about, Rose?" Holly smiled.

"I'm saying she didn't kidnap me." Rose said in an annoyed tone.

"Of course she did." Holly told her. "You may not know it, Rose, but she had to be the one who orchestrated your kidnapping."

"But she didn't!" Rose repeated, louder this time. "None of you seem to be listening to me I DO NOT have Stockholm Syndrome and those dragons that you are holding prisoner in their are not dangerous criminals! They're my friends!"

Now, it was time for Holly to get equally as annoyed. "Rose, you don't know what you're saying!" Holly snapped, pointing at her. "Savannah Rogers had something to gain from your abduction. She's not your friend."

"What could she possibly have to gain?!" Rose snapped back.

"If you knew anything, then you'd understand!" Holly shouted. "But you don't know squat! Savannah Rogers has it out for this entire Council! She probably knew you were Mrs. Jake Long and knew that you vulnerable so she had Cherri Solorio help her get her sweet revenge by kidnapping you!"

"You're wrong!" Rose shouted. "That's not why I was kidnapped. Savannah wanted nothing except to help me! And that second kidnapper you want me to tell you about, you won't be able to find!"

"And why's that?" Holly narrowed her eyes as she put her clawed hands on her hips.

"Because he's stone cold!" Rose told her with finality before she turned and stormed off, pushing both Jake and Rin to their sides so she could stomp away by going in-between them.

Growing her tail, Rose moved it forward and slammed it against the door, throwing it open so it slammed against the building while Rose stormed outside and away, the door coming back and closing behind her.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"You gave them the truth potions, right?" Holly asked Rin as the two of them reached the door to the room where the prisoners were being held.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that I don't understand." Rin said as the two of them stopped. "why did you have me give them all a truth serum if you were just going to ask Rose?"

"I had hoped that she would cooperate." Holly said.

"And she didn't?"

"Who knows?" Holly narrowed her eyes. "You and Jake were right. She has Stockholm Syndrome."

Moments later, Holly and Rin both entered the room, making all of the imprisoned dragons turn around to face them.

"All of you are going to have a little talk with me." Holly said.

LINE BREAK

The doors to the Main Hall opened and the still dragon Holly walked inside, Rin following her, holding onto the arm of Gilda. Rin walked her into the middle of the room, and then she stopped her, Holly turning around to face her.

"What's this about?" Gilda asked in an annoyed tone. "What was that drink you gave us?"

"I'm the one who's going to be asking the questions, got it?" Holly replied as she crossed her scaly arms. "And you're going to answer them."

"I'll tell you what..." Gilda said in a rather manipulative tone. "...You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours. You take these shackles off, I'll tell you whatever you want."

"What's your relationship with Rose?" Holly asked, smiling smugly.

"I hate her." Gilda growled.

"So, you didn't take part in her abduction?"

"Absolutely not!"

"And...did you ever do anything to help Rose get back home?" Holly asked, lowering her scaly arms to her sides. "You could have, I don't know, contacted the Council..."

"I tried to force her to leave." Gilda answered, her eyes wide, as if she couldn't believe that she was telling Holly all of this information.

LINE BREAK

Holly now stood in front of Lista, who looked nervous. "So..." Holly said as she crossed her scaly arms again. "...Rose said that you didn't kidnap her. Is that true?"

"No, I had nothing to do with her kidnapping." Lista said.

"Can you tell me who did kidnap her?"

"It was Cherri and Joel."

"Who is Joel?"

"He was a member of our team." Lista answered, the truth serum in full effect. "He's dead."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Maverick stood in front of Holly, who had her clawed hands on her hips as she smiled smugly.

"So, the kidnapping was done by Cherri and Joel, right?"

"Yes." Maverick answered.

"You had nothing to do with it?

"No."

"Can you tell me about your relationship with Rose?" Holly asked as she brought up her scaly arms and crossed them.

"Any reason why you need to know?" Maverick asked.

"Well, I was going to release you if you cooperated..." Holly smiled smugly. "...But if you don't feel like it-"

"Alright, I get it." Maverick said. "We got along fine. She's a nice woman. Happy?"

LINE BREAK

Now, Lexy stood in front of Holly. Lexy looked very nervous and was breathing heavily. "You weren't behind Rose abduction, were you Lexy?" Holly asked, her scaly arms still crossed.

"N...No..." Lexy managed.

LINE BREAK

Soon thereafter, Arkadi was standing in front of Holly, whose scaly arms were placed behind her back. "Tell me about your relationship with Rose." Holly smiled.

"We get along." Arkadi said in his Russian accent.

"Did you have anything to do with her abduction?" Holly asked.

"No."

"Did you have anything to do with her developing Stockholm Syndrome?"

"I seriously doubt that she has it." Arkadi told the Councilor. "You think she does?"

"I'm the one asking questions here, Dragon Dyalov." Holly narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Just one more thing." She said in a less hostile tone. "It was Cherri Solorio and a dragon named Joel who kidnapped Rose, correct?"

"Yes." After saying this, Arkadi's eyes filled with sadness, for he had just sold out one of his friends.

"Well..." Holly smiled. "...You've all been such a great help. Now, I know who we can charge with kidnapping...and who we can release..."

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Holly stepped out of the Main Hall, where she saw Councilor Callum holding onto the arm of the still shackled Cherri.

"Last one." Callum said.

"No need." Holly smiled as she held up both of her clawed hands. "We gave them all a truth serum. The answers were unanimous. It was Dragon Solorio. Just take her on down to the prison."

"What about the others?" Callum asked.

"Rose is safe and can begin recovering." Holly said as she crossed her arms. "I really don't care just as long as Savannah Rogers and Cherri Solorio pay for their crimes. We can just...let them go."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: What did you think? Please review. As for the title of the episode, it's referring to Savannah. You know...just in case you were wondering...**


	4. Chapter 4

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Seven)

Chapter/Episode 4: A Daughter's Goodbye

In Jake's room on the Island of Draco, Rose was lying on her husband's bed, curled up in a fetal position, her eyes closed as she rested her chin on her knees. However, once the door to the room slowly opened and Jake, in his human form, walked inside, Rose slowly opened her eyes.

"Jake?"

"Hey, babe." Jake said as he walked up to the side of the bed, then he crouched down on his knees and reached out, his hand coming down on the side of her head. "Get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be hard on you, I think."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because..." Jake said. "...Tomorrow...is the arranged date for your parents' funeral."

LINE BREAK

Outside, Callum stood behind Gilda, while Rin stood behind Lista, and other dragon-formed Agents stood behind Lexy, Maverick and Arkadi. As Callum pulled the shackles away from Gilda's wrists, Gilda quickly brought her hands up to her front and rubbed one of her wrists, Lista following her in the same motion as soon as she was released.

As the other members were released, Holly, still in her dragon form, walked up to them, stopping and crossing her scaly arms, watching as Lista and Gilda both lowered their arms to their sides, while Lexy, Maverick and Arkadi all started to try and get some feeling back into their wrists.

"You five are free to go." Holly said.

"That's it?" Gilda asked as Lexy, Maverick and Arkadi lowered their arms to their sides.

"You're just letting us go?" Lista asked.

"Yes." Holly said. "But be careful. All five of you now have a bad mark on your record."

LINE BREAK

"Funeral?!" Rose exploded, her eyes wide right before she pushed herself up to the side, sitting up.

"Yeah..." Jake said as he stood up. "...They need to be buried, Rose."

"God, Jake!" Rose said as she brought her hands up to each side of her head. "I just got back and now you spring this on me."

"Sorry, Rose..."

Sighing, Rose closed her eyes before she fell to the side, the side of her head hitting the pillow.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Jake said.

"No..." Rose said as she opened her eyes. "...I'll go. I should go."

"Okay." Jake smiled. "I'll call Daisy and tell her that you're going to come."

LINE BREAK

Stepping onto the grass later that night, after the sun had set, Jake reached into his robes and pulled out his communication device. Pressing a button on it, a holographic image of Daisy appeared.

"What is it, Jake?" Daisy asked.

"I just told Rose about the funeral." Jake said.

"Yeah? And?"

"She says that she wants to come."

"Really?" Daisy seemed surprised, but then her eyes narrowed. "Because when I tried to discuss the funeral arrangements for them with her after we got back from the morgue, she made it abundantly clear that she didn't care."

"Well..." Jake smiled. "...Maybe she cares now..."

LINE BREAK

Then next morning, Rose was sitting at a table in the cafeteria, still wearing her workout clothes, using her fork to play with a plate of french toast. Jake was sitting on the opposite side of the table, drumming his fingers on the surface of the table.

"What?" Rose asked in an annoyed tone.

"I, uh..." Jake said. "...Was surprised this morning. When I realized that you weren't in bed, I got worried. So, I came out and looked for you."

"I was out running."

"I know." Jake said. "I saw you." Then, he smiled. "Dang, Rose! I'm so happy that you've still got that in ya!"

"I didn't know that I had it in me, either." Rose said as she looked down at her food.

"I bet you found it in you so you could try and escape captivity." Jake smiled. "That's my Rose!"

"Jake, how many times do I have to tell you that I was never in any danger?" Rose shot as she looked up and glared at her husband. "If you must know, it was Savannah and Cherri who got me into doing this."

"Why would they do that?'

"Listen to me, Jake!" Rose shouted as she slammed her fist against the surface of the table. "I don't have Stockholm Syndrome! Savannah and Cherri meant me no harm! They are my friends!"

Jake looked positively taken aback by Rose's outburst. His eyes were wide and his lips were parting. Blinking away the shock as quickly as he could, Jake held both of his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay." He said before she started to stand up. "I'm sorry, Rose."

"Jake, why don't you believe me?" Rose asked, her eyes wide as she stared up at her husband.

"Rose, do you think it's at all possible that they were just playing you?"

"No."

"Savannah at least?"

"No." Rose repeated, only with a firmer tone this time.

"Rose, if you only understand the motive that Savannah-"

"I understand, alright." Rose narrowed her eyes. "I understand that Savannah can be a little rough around the edges, but she's a good person."

"I guess I can't reason with you, Rose." Jake said in a disappointed tone. "Look..." He added as Rose looked down at her untouched breakfast. "...Please just finish your food as soon as you can. We need to get going."

"Time for the funeral already?" Rose asked bitterly as she looked up from her food.

"No." Jake told her. "We're going to your parents' old house. Daisy's waiting for us there."

"What are we going to do?"

"Find you something suitable to wear." Jake said, giving his wife a small smile. "You can't go to your parents' funeral looking like you just came from a high school gym class."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Jake, in his dragon form, landed right in front of the stairs that led to the porch of the house that had once belonged to Rose's parents.

Still wearing her work out clothes, Rose slid off of Jake's back while Jake straightened up and reverted to his human form.

Not even bothering to wait for her husband, Rose made her way up the stairs and stopped on the porch. Taking a deep breath, Rose reached up and knocked twice on the door. As she waited for the door to open, she lowered her hand away from the door and put both of her hands on her hips while Jake walked up the stairs and stopped behind her.

Finally, the door opened and Rose could see that her twin sister, who was wearing a black dress, was sitting in a wheelchair, both legs in casts. Seeing this, Rose's eyes widened and she gasped.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"What?" Daisy asked as Rose brought her hands up to her mouth. "What's wrong, Rose?" Daisy asked.

"Oh my God, Daisy..." Rose could only say as she lowered her hands from her mouth. "...What happened to you?"

"I-" Daisy began, but before she could finish, Rose cut her off.

"Did you get hurt because of those hobgoblins that captured you?"

"How did you know about that?" Daisy asked. "Did Jake tell you?"

"Actually..." Jake smiled sheepishly as he stepped up to Rose's side. "...That was her who came to our rescue."

LINE BREAK

"Alright, Rose..." Daisy said as she rolled herself into Rose's old bedroom, followed closely by Rose. "...I picked out some potential outfits for you." She pointed at the bed, where Rose could see five different sets of clothes. "Choose whatever you want." Daisy said.

"Okay." Rose said before she started to walk towards the bed. As Rose made her way to the bed, Daisy watched her sister's movements.

"Well..." Daisy noted. "...You certainly are acting like your normal self again."

"Yeah..." Rose agreed as she reached the bed.

Looking down, Rose could see a black dress, just like the one that Daisy wore, a black women's suit with a skirt, a black women's suit with a pair of slacks, and a red dress.

LINE BREAK

A few minutes later, Daisy turned around the corner and wheeled herself into the family room, seeing Jake sitting on the couch. "Is Rose coming?" Jake asked as he turned his head to the side.

"She's changing." Daisy said, just as the sound of feet coming down the stairs could be heard.

Standing up from the couch, Jake turned to the side, seeing Rose enter the room, wearing the black women's suit with the slacks, her hair toed back in a pony-tail. Without a word, Rose walked up to her sister's side.

"We all ready?" Daisy asked as she turned her head to the side.

"Yeah." Rose answered.

"Alright." Daisy said as she turned her head back to normal. "Let's go."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Rose, Jake and Daisy arrived at the church, Jake pushing Daisy's wheelchair as Rose walked at her sister's side. Turning, Rose started to walk up the steps while Jake arched Daisy's wheelchair up on its back wheels.

"This is gonna be bumpy..." Jake said before he started to walk up the stairs, pushing Daisy up them.

Meanwhile, Rose reached the top of the stairs, just as the doors to the church opened, Haley and Carter both stepped out. Haley had her hair tied in a pony-tail and wore a pink button-up dress shirt with a purple skirt, while Carter wore a black suit with a white tie.

"Rose!" Haley said, smiling as she saw Rose.

"Hey, Haley." Rose said, just as Daisy's wheelchair reached the top of the stairs, Jake right behind her.

"Jake." Haley said. "Daisy."

"You're here too, Hales?" Jake smiled at his sister.

"Yeah." Haley said, her smile fading. "Mom and Dad are here, as well."

"Well, why don't we go inside?" Rose said as she crossed her arms.

LINE BREAK

"Today..." A short time later, a balding man wearing a white priest's robe stood in front of everyone inside the church, the caskets of Rose's parents behind him. "...We are not here to mourn the loss of two lives, but to celebrate what these two have accomplished in their time on this Earth..."

As the priest spoke, Rose sat at the end of the pew, Jake sitting next to her, followed by Carter, then Haley, then Susan, and then Jonathan Long, Daisy sitting next to Rose in the middle of the aisle.

"...In their time here, this couple has accomplished much." The priest continued. "They maintained a healthy and loving marriage for over thirty years. They had two beautiful daughters." He then pointed at Rose and Daisy.

"And they lived their lives to the fullest." The priest continued. "Even though there were times when life was hard, they continued on and made it through those tough times. But now, these two souls have left us. And they have gone to meet their creator. Come. Let us pray."

Then, the priest clasped his hands together and lowered his head in silence, everyone in the church, Daisy, Rose, Jake, Carter, Haley, Jonathan and Susan, doing the same, or a variation of the same.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, the doors to the church were opened, and about four pallbearers walked out with the casket of Rose's father, followed by four pallbearers carrying the casket the contained the body of Rose's mother. The pallbearers then started to descend down the steps of the church, down to the old fashioned black hearse from the early 2000s.

Following the pallbearers, Rose exited the church with Haley and Carter by her side, and as they started to walk down the stairs, Jake followed them out the door, wheeling out Daisy.

LINE BREAK

Inside the limousine, Rose and Jake sat across from Haley and Carter. "The...The service was nice..." Carter said.

"I guess so." Rose said as she crossed her arms.

"What's the matter, Rose?" Haley asked. "You seem to be very bitter today? Does it have to do with the funeral?"

"It was just dumped on me last night." Rose said. "I had no idea that it was going to be today."

"But you were being held hostage." Carter said. "I seriously doubt that-"

"No, Carter." Rose coldly cut Haley pupil off. "I wasn't being held hostage."

"Weren't you abducted?" Carter asked.

"I guess you could say that." Rose said. "But I wasn't their hostage."

"I don't know what else you would be." Carter said.

"Look." Rose said as she held up her hand with her birthmark, stopping Carter from speaking again. "I've tried to get this through the thick heads of each of the Dragon Council members, my husband included."

"Ouch." Jake said.

"They were my friends." Rose finished as she lowered her hand.

"They were your friends?" Carter asked.

"Yes." Rose said, crossing her arms again.

"Well, I would think that if they were your friends..." Carter said. "...You would be with them when I went down to Mermaid City. You weren't."

"What are you saying?" Rose asked, her eyes slowly widening.

"Savannah was acting suspiciously, so I told the Council." Carter said. "Then they sent me to Mermaid City to see what she was up to."

"So..." Rose said. "...Let me get this straight: You're the reason why they're all locked up in the prison on the Island of Draco?"

"Actually, Rose..." Jake said as he turned his head to the side to look at his wife. "...Only Cherri and Savannah are still imprisoned. Gilda, Lexy, Maverick, Linda and Arkadi have all been released."

"Did I do something wrong?" Carter asked.

"No." Rose said in a tone that made it obvious that she was lying as she leaned back in her seat. "No, you didn't Carter."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Later, everyone was standing at two dug graves, the flower draped caskets about to be lowered into them.

"In the name of the Father, Son and the Holy Spirit." The priest recited as he sprinkled water on the casket that contained the body of Rose's father. Then, the priest walked over to the casket that held the body of Rose's mother.

"In the name of the Father, Son and the Holy Spirit." The priest repeated as he splashed water on the casket.

Then, the priest turned to everyone who was at the funeral, Rose, Daisy and Jake in the front. "Everyone..." The priest said. "...Please join me...in one last prayer for the departed." Then, he lowered his head, everyone except for Rose doing the same.

Instead, Rose just stared at the caskets that held her parents' bodies.

A short time later, Rose, Haley, Carter and Jake were walking away from the gravesite, Jake pushing Daisy's wheelchair.

"So..." Daisy said. "...In case any of you are interested, I...uh...sort of arranged for a party at the house.

"Why?" Rose asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Because, I really don't think Mom and Dad would have minded." Daisy shrugged. "Besides, that's what happened when both Grandma and Grandpa died. Don't you remember, Rose?"

"Oh, yeah." Rose said. "Yeah, I do."

"We're not going to do anything super fun." Daisy said. "Just have a few drinks, cheer each other up after the mass and burial. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No." Rose answered.

"So, anyone want to come?" Daisy asked, looking in all directions.

"Sure." Haley smiled.

"Yeah, count me in." Carter said.

"Daisy, there weren't any decorations or anything like that." Jake pointed out as they reached the gates to the cemetery.

"Yeah." Daisy said as they all walked into the parking lot.

"Well, so much for trying to cheer each other up." Jake said.

"Oh, please, Jake." Daisy rolled her eyes. "The only thing I need to make you all feel happy is lots and lots of booze. We've got it."

By this time, they had reached the limo, but they were all surprised to see that a rather young man was standing at the side of the limo, who had short black hair and who wore a black tuxedo.

"Rose Long?" The man asked.

"Yes?" Rose spoke up.

"My name is Apep Kerberos." The man said as he walked forward, finally stopping in front of you. "I doubt you noticed me..." The man, Apep, smiled kindly. "...But I was at the service."

"Okay..." Rose said.

"I just wanted to tell you just how sorry I am about the passing of both your parents." Apep said, still smiling warmly.

"Thanks." Rose said.

"Are you dealing okay?" Apep asked.

"Fine, thanks." Rose said, narrowing her eyes. "I'm just fine."

"I'm glad to hear that." Apep kept his smile plastered on his face as he took a step back.

"Look, what do you want?" Daisy asked.

"Why, I just wanted to express my condolences." Apep put his hands on his hips. "I take it you're Rose's twin sister."

"Gee, I wonder what gave you that idea..." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"You two look so similar." Apep finally let his smile depart his facial muscles right after he said this. "Well." He then clapped his hands together. "That is all I wanted from you all. I just wanted to express just how sorry I am about your loss."

"Thanks..." Rose said. "...I guess..."

Nodding, Apep turned to the side and walked off.

"Well, that was nice of him." Haley said. "I mean, considering the fact that you've never met him."

"Whatever." Rose said.

Then, the five of them started to make the final stretch toward the limo.

LINE BREAK

Back at the house that used to be owned by Rose's parents, Carter and Haley were both sitting at the kitchen table. Carter opened a can of soda while the wheelchair bound Daisy poured Haley some booze, Haley having to keep her glass lower than the table so Daisy could pour it.

While the happened in the kitchen, in the family room, Jake and Rose cuddled on the couch, Jake holding his wife closely as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Jake?" Rose asked in a small voice as Jake pulled his lips away from her forehead.

"Yeah?" Jake smiled at her.

"I'm tired of being separated from you." Rose said. "I want to come back to the Island of Draco and live there with you."

"Rose, I don't know-"

"Jake, it's what I want." Rose said firmly. "Please?"

Sighing, Jake closed his eyes before he opened them again. "Okay." He said, giving her a smile. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." Rose smiled gratefully at him.

"Just let me go and tell Daisy." Jake said. "Then we can go."

"Good." Rose said, turning to the side on the couch and setting her feet on the floor as Jake stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen. "I can't wait to get out of here."

As Jake entered the kitchen, he could see that Daisy was wheeling herself towards the exit, but she stopped once she saw Jake, her eyes widening. "Does Rose want a drink?" She asked.

"No." Jake said.

"What about you?"

"Nah, I'm flying." Jake smiled. "I have to be a responsible flyer for my Rose."

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked. "She's not staying here?"

"She wants to move back to the Island of Draco." Jake said. "I was going to tell you and then we were going to get a move on."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Daisy wheeled herself out onto the front porch, seeing Jake, in his dragon form, on all fours as Rose, now wearing her work out clothes again, climbed onto his back.

"Hey!" Daisy called with a smile on her face. "She can fly herself, you know!"

This call got Rose to turn her head to the side. "Aw, but the men are supposed to do all the work!" Rose smiled.

"Then I should get myself one!" Daisy's smile widened.

"Yeah, and quickly!" Rose returned. "That way, you can take advantage of him with your broken legs!"

"Aw, too bad, then!" Daisy returned. "The casts are coming off in a few days."

"Bummer!" Rose finished as she turned her head back to normal, Jake starting to flap his wings. Then, Jake took off into the air, leaving Daisy alone on the porch.

Now alone, Daisy's smile faded.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review! In the next episode, you'll finally learn what the deal with Savannah is.**


	5. Chapter 5

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Seven)

Chapter/Episode 5: Savannah the Atoner

Late at night on the Island of Draco, in the room that Jake and Rose now once again shared, Rose lied on her side so that her back was against her husband's. However, even as she tried to sleep, her mind was not as peace.

 _"Rose, if you only understand the motive that Savannah-"_ She could hear Jake's voice in her head, right up to the point where she had cut him off.

 _"Rose, you don't know what you're saying!"_ She could then hear Holly's voice. _"Savannah Rogers had something to gain from your abduction. She's not your friend."_

 _"You don't know squat! Savannah Rogers has it out for this entire Council! She probably knew you were Mrs. Jake Long and knew that you vulnerable so she had Cherri Solorio help her get her sweet revenge by kidnapping you!"_

Upon hearing what Holly had said in her memory, Rose gasped as she opened her eyes. "Savannah..." She whispered. Moaning, Rose then pushed herself up so that she was sitting up. As quietly as she could, she then put her feet on the floor and stood up. Then, she quickly walked off, using her Huntsclan training to be as silent as possible, leaving her sleeping husband alone in the bed.

Once Rose reached the door, she turned her head to the side to see that Jake was still fast asleep. Turning her head back to normal, Rose slowly reached out and took the door knob, turned it opened the door and walked outside, closing the door behind her.

LINE BREAK

Slowly, Rose walked down the dark hallway of the prison, slowly turning her head to the side to look into all of the cells.

Finally, Rose reached Savannah's cell, and she could see that Savannah was sitting in her dragon form, her wrists held above her and locked in glowing green shackles, her head lowered as she slept.

"Savannah." Rose said softly as she slowly brought her hand up to the bars and knocked against them four times.

This got Savannah's attention, for Savannah moaned as she slowly lifted her head up, squinting before she blinked three times. "Rose?" She finally asked. "Wh...What are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to talk to both Jake and Holly..." Rose said as she clutched the bars with both of her hands. "...I've tried to tell them that you're a friend and that you only wanted to help me."

"I don't think that's going to convince them, Rose."

"No, because they did tell me something about you." Rose said, narrowing her eyes.

"They did?" Savannah's eyes widened.

"I've been told that you're not trustworthy." Rose said, removing her hands from the bars of the cell. "At least, that what Holly and Jake say. Holly even said...that you want revenge..."

"Oh?" By now, Savannah was visibly nervous, something that Rose took note of.

"Savannah, was there some kind of ulterior motive that you had?" Rose asked bluntly.

By this time, Savannah's face was completely pale. "So..." Rose said with a sigh as she took a step back. "...They were right? I was wrong? You're a scumbag?"

"Okay..." Savannah said. "...Yes, I did have an ulterior motive. But...I do care about you, Rose. I do care about you getting closure with your parents' death."

"But you were still keeping secrets from me, right?" Rose asked, disappointment in her tone.

"Rose, you don't know the story..."

"That's exactly what Jake and Holly told me." Rose said as she put her hands on her hips. "Perhaps you'd like to tell me."

"It's...It's kind of a long one." Savannah said.

"Well, I'm not tired." Rose said. "And judging by those chains around your wrists, you're not going anywhere. So, why not tell me?"

"Then I guess that I'll start with the truth." Savannah said. "I've already stated it, but I'll do it again. Yes, I did have an ulterior motive. But I'm not a scumbag. At least, I hope I'm not. I do feel guilty for keeping this a secret, but I really do want you to get justice. But this isn't just about justice for you."

"Then who else is it for?" Rose once again crossed her arms.

"Rose, I grew up in an orphanage." Savannah said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm getting there, Rose." Savannah said. "You see, I was born just five months before 9/11. My father was on one of the planes that crashed into the World Trade Center. Not even a month later, my Mom just couldn't take it, so she served herself up a shotgun bullet for her dinner one night."

"Savannah, I-" Rose said in a shocked and saddened tone as she lowered her arms to her sides.

"So, I grew up in an orphanage." Savannah said. "Because, when I was only five months old, I was an orphan. I wasn't too popular to begin with, but just when the Magical World was revealed to the humans, guess who began to develop her dragon powers?"

 _FLASHBACK_

 _In the back room of the orphanage, many of the kids were sitting around a TV, along with several of the orphanage workers, who were standing around as well, watching a news report. Savannah herself was sitting in the back of the room, all alone, watching as well._

 _"At this time, it has been confirmed that a dragon fell from a building by the NYPD." The news reporter said. "Uh, apparently there are more dragons out there, because rumor has it that dragon speakers are going to speak with the President. Uh, the rumor is that they are called 'The Dragon Council'. Once again, this is only a rumor. It has not yet been confirmed."_

 _Glancing away from the TV, Savannah looked at all backs of the kids watching the news report. They were mystified, if not downright frightened._

 _As it was, Savannah herself didn't know how she herself felt._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Sometime later, Savannah entered the playroom, where she saw that a lot of her fellow orphans were playing. A couple girls were playing jump-rope while some boys were playing catch with a basketball, and others were doing their own things, like talking or reading or just getting some quiet time alone._

 _Silently, Savannah turned to the side and walked over to the wall where there was another girl, of about twelve or thirteen who had blonde hair and who was reading a magazine._

 _Once Savannah reached the wall next to the older girl, she turned around and slid down into a sitting position. "Hi." Savannah said shyly as she turned her head to the side slowly._

 _"Mmph." Was the uncaring response of the older girl, prompting Savannah to turn her head back to normal._

 _"Okay, I'll be quiet." Savannah said softly._

 _However, only five seconds after she said this, Savannah's nose wrinkled and her eyes widened, her lips also parting._

 _Hearing the sounds that a person made when they were about to sneeze, the older girl lowered the magazine and turned her head to the side, just as Savannah released a massive sneeze._

 _However, it wasn't just any sneeze. Fire shot out of her mouth in the form of a flaming ball and the young girl grunted as she was thrown forward, landing on the floor with wings sprouted out of her back and a tail sticking out of her rear. Both her wings and tail were Bondi Blue-colored._

 _Dropping the magazine, the older girl screamed with terror._

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"So, what happened then?" Rose asked curiously as she reached up and gripped the bars again.

"Nothing good, Rose." Savannah said. "I was a lonely loner before this, but it was even worse after I sprouted wings and a freaking tail. Then, I became a monstrous freak."

"All dragons were like that up until only a few years ago." Rose said. "Many still are to this day."

"Anyone you know go through it, Rose?"

"My sister-in-law." Rose said. "It was pretty rough for her."

"Did the people around her act like she was going to either eat them or incinerate them with a fireball?"

"I don't know."

"Well, that's how they acted with me." Savannah said. "But that's not the worst of it."

"What was, then?"

"Because I was an orphan..." Savannah said. "...And because the humans there were so frightened, I was never able to train and develop my powers. In fact, I didn't even know that dragons needed to train until I was eighteen years old."

"Well, obviously..." Rose said. "...You got one, because you're a pretty impressive dragon..."

"I did get one." Savannah said. "I trained myself. Or...at least I tried to once I got the hell out of that orphanage on my eighteenth birthday."

"No one adopted you?" Rose asked.

"No!" Savannah said in an angry and annoyed tone, her eyes narrowing. "Think about it, Rose! I was in there until my eighteenth birthday because those people who ran the orphanage told any couple that would have been interested in adopting me that I was a scaly, fire-breathing monster."

"No magical couples?"

"Apparently not." Savannah answered.

"So..." Rose changed the subject as she took her hands off of the bars and took a slow step back. "...What happened the day you got out of there? I bet you were ecstatic."

"I was." Savannah smiled.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Alright, Ms. Rogers..." the lady at the desk said nervously as she pushed a folder with a sheet of paper and a pen on top of it right in front of Savannah, who was sitting across from the woman. The woman at the desk had a very nervous look on her face as she spoke again: "...Just sign the release sheet. You'll be your own be-I mean dr- I mean pers-uh, I mean woman."_

 _With an eager smile on her face, Savannah snatched the pen up and clicked it, placing the ballpoint of the pen to the sheet. "Just my name, right?"_

 _"Y-Yes." The woman said._

 _Quickly, Savannah scribbled her name down and dropped the pen, quickly standing up. "See ya!" She said in an excited tone._

 _Walking out of the room, Savannah started to walk through the cafeteria, passing by the two tables where all of the kids sat._

 _Slowing down her pace, Savannah looked in both ways, seeing that those who were looking up at her had looks of terror on their faces._

 _Narrowing her eyes, Savannah turned her head back to normal and picked up her pace, hoping to get out of the orphanage as quickly as possible._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Opening the door of the orphanage, Savannah had a wide smile on her face as she stepped out onto the sidewalk._

 _Then, without any warning, Savannah ran out into the street, transforming into a dragon in a bright light as she ran. Before she reached the opposite sidewalk, she gave a mighty flap of her wings and took off into the air._

 _"Yeah!" Savannah shouted at the top of her lungs as she flew up into the air, pumping her fists up into the air._

 _"YEAH!" She repeated, only louder this time as she got high enough to not have to ascend into the air anymore. Instead, she just flew straight ahead, not knowing at all where she was going. All she cared about was the fact that she was..._

 _"FREE!" Savannah shouted with glee as she flew on. "I'm finally free of that place!"_

 _However, Savannah's joy was short lived, for as she reached the middle of the street, her inexperience with her dragon powers took hold. Savannah's eyes widened as her dragon form reverted away._

 _"AAAHHH!" Savannah shouted with panic as she continued to fly forward. However, now that she had no wings to keep her in the air, she also started to descend, making it so that she was flying down to towards the window of a pottery shop._

 _Grunting, Savannah crashed head-first through the window, setting the burglar alarm off right before Savannah crashed into the back of a wooden shelf. The shelf toppled over and spilled all of the wooden pots onto the ground, where they shattered upon impact with the floor before the shelf fell over._

 _Moaning, Savannah got up to her feet as she listened the burglar alarm. Looking up, she then saw the broken window._

 _Her eyes widening, she gasped._

END FLASHBACK

"And then I did the worst thing possible." Savannah said. "I ran as fast as I could, as far away as I could. I wish I could have stayed and tried to explain, but the fact of the matter was that I was a dragon and the cops were humans. I had every right to believe that they wouldn't listen to a beast. I was scared, so I ran."

"I understand." Rose said. "I mean, at least you felt guilty."

"I still do, Rose." Savannah said.

"There's really no need." Rose tried to be helpful. "We all make bad choices."

"Yeah, but I felt guilty right away." Savannah said. "Fortunately, though, I met Lono."

"What happened after he met you?" Rose asked.

"I explained to him what happened." Savannah said. "And I told him what I did and how I wanted to make up for it, not to mention the fact that I was frightened of going to face the music."

"And then what did he do?"

"He told me that he had the perfect way for me to redeem myself without having to go to the police."

"Let me guess..." Rose said.

"He offered me a chance to join his little ragtag team." Savannah smiled. "I said yes. Lono himself trained me. I guess you could say he was my Dragon Master."

"Oh?" Rose smiled. "Is that why you were his second?"

"Yeah." Savannah's smile widened. "He was really impressed with me." However, after she said this, her smile slowly vanished. "I wasn't happy, though. Lono offered me a chance of redemption. It never came to me, though. Our team never amounted to anything."

"I can kind of see that..." Rose said nervously as she slowly reached behind her head and scratched. "...Then what happened?"

"You lost your position as the head of the Dragon Council Agents." Savannah said after sighing.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Lono, in his dragon form, and with his medallion around his neck, opened the door to his room with a smile on his face, but as he stepped one step further out, his smile vanished and his eyes widened as he saw that Savannah was standing in her dragon form, her clawed hands clutching the chain of her medallion._

 _"Savannah, what are you-?"_

 _"Here." Savannah cut Lono off, holding out the medallion. "I'm leaving the team."_

 _"But why?" Lono asked as he reached out and took her medallion. "Look, I know you're disappointed that you haven't gotten your chance to atone yet, but Savannah, it'll come."_

 _"It has come." Savannah smiled sadly. "I just heard news that the Dragon Council has released the leader of their team of Agents."_

 _"So?"_

 _"They're looking for a replacement." Savannah said. "Lono, this is my chance."_

 _LINE BREAK_

 _The transparent submarine emerged from the water and the top latch opened, both Savannah and Lono flying out of the submarine and touching down on the wooden dock._

 _"Well, I guess this is good-bye." Savannah said as she turned her head to the side._

 _"I wish you the best, Savannah." Lono said as he turned to the side, reaching out and touching Savannah's scaly shoulder as Savannah turned her head back to normal. "I also just want you to know that you will always be welcome here. I'll always welcome you with open arms if anything should happen."_

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Jake, Holly, Callum and Rin were all sitting at the table in the Main Hall on the Island of Draco when the doors to the Main Hall opened and Savannah strode inside in her dragon form._

 _"Councilors!" Savannah said with a smile, making Hake, Holly, Callum and Rin all look up._

 _"Yes?" Holly asked._

 _"Can we help you?" Jake asked._

 _"I hear that you're going to replace your head of the Dragon Council Agents." Savannah said, still smiling as she stopped in front of their table, putting her clawed hands on her hips._

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

 _"Uh, Councilor..." Rin spoke up, staring at Savannah's confident posture. "...Who is this?"_

 _"Yeah, that's what I want to know." Jake said. "I've never seen her before."_

 _"You don't know who I am?" Savannah asked. "Lono told me that the Council knows every dragon in the world. All dragons are part of an order."_

 _"Who's Lono?" Jake asked._

 _"Councilors, my name is-" Savannah started, only to be cut off by Holly._

 _"Savannah Rogers?" Holly asked. "Is that you?"_

 _"Yes." Savannah's smile widened. "Yes, I am."_

 _"And..." Councilor Callum spoke up. "...You say that you're here to replace our last Dragon Council Agent leader?"_

 _"Well, try and qualify..." Savannah said. "...But yes. That would make my trip here worthwhile."_

 _"Uh, Dragon Rogers..." Holly said before she sat up. "...There's one little problem?"_

 _"What's that?" Savannah asked, her smile fading. "Am I too late? Did you already select the replacement?"_

 _"No." Holly said._

 _"We still haven't even replaced Fred..." Jake muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms._

 _"Because if you did, I could just try out to be a member of the Agents." Savannah offered. "I don't have to be the leader, I just want to-"_

 _"No, Dragon Rogers." Holly repeated, louder this time._

 _"Then what's the problem?" Savannah asked, confused._

 _"You've spent your entire life in an orphanage." Holly said._

 _"So?"_

 _"So, you don't have the training for a responsibility of this caliber." Holly said. "You've never had proper training. For all we know, you haven't even mastered your dragon form."_

 _"Does it look like I haven't mastered my form?" Savannah asked as she indicated herself. "And yes, I have had training. I can fight. I can defend myself. I CAN do this."_

 _"You may have had training, but not proper training." Holly said before she sat back down._

 _"Look, Dragon Rogers..." Callum said as he leaned forward. "...Each dragon has a specific time at which they start their training. Boys don't usually start to develop their powers until they are about twelve or thirteen. Girls start to develop them earlier, between the ages of seven and eight. Maybe even nine."_

 _"I know, I was about seven when I blew my first fireball." Savannah smiled._

 _"But that is when they must start training." Holly said. "When did you first become a full dragon?"_

 _"About eight, maybe."_

 _"That is when you need to start training." Holly said. "Ideally, even earlier. You didn't do that."_

 _"Dragon Rogers..." Rin finished. "...We're sorry. You don't qualify for this job. You don't even qualify for a dragon protector. We're sorry, but...you don't qualify for anything. We are sorry. Truly, we are..."_

 _By this time, Savannah's confidence had vanished, and instead she now looked distraught. "But-"_

 _"We are sorry." Holly said as she closed her eyes. There was genuine remorse in her tone, but there was also exasperation. Above all, there was a finality to her words._

 _Now, Savannah's eyes were narrowed, her fists were clenched and she was shaking with rage. "Yeah, sure you are!" She growled._

 _"Dragon Rogers..." Rin tried gently._

 _"I don't want to hear it!" Savannah told them as she spun around, starting to storm off. "Forget you guys! Some leaders of all dragon kind, you are! I'll show you!" She vowed as she turned her head to the side. "I'll show you all what I'm capable of!" She said as she turned her head back to normal._

 _Then, the closed doors of the Main Hall were blasted open as Savannah stormed outside, pulling her tail back. While one door flew back and slammed against the wall of the building, the other door was blasted off its hinges._

 _"Dude!" Jake said with wide eyes. "She took one of the doors clean off!"_

 _"Don't worry, Jake." Holly said as she narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "We can fix the door."_

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Back in his room at Mermaid City, Lono, in his dragon form, was sitting in his chair, holding and looking at Savannah's medallion. However, when he heard the door open, his eyes widened and he lowered the medallion into his lap as he saw a saddened Savannah stepping into the room, still in dragon form._

 _"Savannah?" Lono asked with a smile._

 _"Hey." Savannah returned._

 _"Didn't get it?" Lono asked, his smile vanishing._

 _"No." Savannah said as she walked up to Lono, finally reaching him. "They say I don't qualify."_

 _"Why don't you qualify?" Lono asked._

 _"Because the Council members are jerks." Holly said, slowly reaching out and taking her medallion back._

 _Lono watched with sparkling eyes as Savannah placed her medallion back around her neck. "Lono, I'm sorry for leaving." Savannah said. "But now I'm back. And I'm going to show the Council. I'm going to show them what I'm made of. I'm going to show them the good I can do."_

 _By the time she was finished, Savannah had that confident smile back on her face._

END FLASHBACK

"Wow..." Rose's eyes were wide as Savannah finished.

"So, now that I've told you that I did have an ulterior motive..." Savannah said. "...The motive of solving this crime first to show them what I'm made of, I have a question of my own to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Do you hate me now?" Savannah asked.

Rose started to open her mouth, but before she could speak, she heard a steel door slam, followed by four sets of footsteps. "Rose?!" She could hear the sound of her husband's voice.

Gasping, Rose turned to the side as quickly as she could.

"Rose, I think you should go." Savannah said calmly. "Like you said, I have nowhere to go and I'll probably be here for a long time. You know where to find me. Come back any time you like."

Seeing Rose slowly nod twice, Savannah smiled, hoping that Rose understood her. Then, she saw Rose slowly start to jog away from her cell.

Now alone, Savannah's smile faded away. With a sigh, she slowly lowered her head.

BLACKOUT; END

 **A/N: Now you finally know why Savannah hates the Council and why the Council thinks Savannah is untrustworthy. I think I'm fairly proud of this one. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Seven)

Chapter/Episode Six: A Decision To Make

Turning around a corner in the prison as quickly as she could, Rose came to a halt as she saw Holly, Jake, Rin and Callum all walking down the hall. "Rose, what are you doing in here?" Jake asked as he and the other Councilors stopped from surprise.

"I heard you calling my name." Rose said.

"Yeah, we were just checking." Jake said. "I got quite a surprise when I woke up and found that you weren't still in bed. What?" Jake smiled. "Did you do your run and then finish up in here?"

"Actually, I haven't done my workout for today yet." Rose said.

"Well, maybe you should do that now." Holly said. "We have something that we need to take care of."

"You didn't just come in here because you were looking for me?"

"We weren't looking for you in here." Callum said.

"Then why are you here?" Rose asked. "And why did Jake call out my name?"

"We have some business to attend to." Holly said. "I assume that he just thought he'd just check to be safe."

LINE BREAK

Inside her cell, Savannah still had her head lowered, even as Holly, Jake, Rin and Callum all reached her cell, stopped and looked in.

"Hey, Dragon Rogers." Holly said, narrowing her eyes. "Wake up."

Slowly, Savannah lifted her head up, a scowl on her face. "What a pleasant surprise..." She said sarcastically.

"Can it." Jake said sternly, prompting Holly to reach out and place a hand on his shoulder.

"We just came here to tell you that you and Dragon Solorio are going on trial later today." Holly said.

"Thanks for telling me that." Savannah said sarcastically.

LINE BREAK

Outside, Rose panted as she slowly jogged along the grass.

LINE BREAK

Walking up to a table at the cafeteria, Rose found Jake eating breakfast on one side, while there was another plate of food on the other side. "Thanks for waiting for me." Rose said as she sat down.

"How was your workout?" Jake asked after he had swallowed the food in his mouth and had set down his fork.

"Fine." Rose said, keeping her eyes on Jake as she blindly reached out and grabbed her fork.

"Rose, can I ask you something?"

"It depends..." Rose said as she looked down at her food, which was a stack of four pancakes. "...Am I going to get annoyed and angry if you ask it?"

"I don't know." Jake shrugged.

"Then ask away." Rose said as she looked up at her husband. "I guess we'll find out."

"What were you doing in the jail?" Jake asked.

"Well, Jake..." Rose smiled sarcastically. "...I guess you should have just spared yourself my temper and just answered 'yes' when I asked you if your question was going to tick me off."

"Were you talking to Savannah Rogers?" Jake pressed the issue.

"What if I was?" Rose asked as she set down her fork.

"Rose, I don't want to argue with you." Jake said calmly. "I love you. I thought you loved me to."

"Don't be ridiculous." Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Rose." Jake said. "It seems like ever since you came back, you've sided with Savannah Rogers and Cherri Solorio."

"I am on their side."

"They kidnapped you!"

"Jake, don't start with this again..."

"If you only knew." Jake pointed a finger at her. "If you only knew what Savannah Rogers did. Believe me, Rose. She was one angry young dragon."

"I know, Jake." Rose said, her eyes narrowed.

"You do?"

"Yes." Rose nodded once. "And do you want to know why I know? It's because I went to talk with Savannah. And you know what? She told me everything. She told me about how you rejected her."

"Oh, great." Jake crossed his arms. "She's just trying to garner some sympathy from you."

"No, she's not." Rose said.

"Yes, she is." Jake insisted.

"No, she's not!" Rose repeated, almost on the verge of shouting this time. "And do you want to know why, Jake? It's because she was honest with me! She told me that she was using me for her own selfish ends!"

"And still you defend her?!"

"You know what?" Rose asked. "Yes. Yes I do."

"Why?" Jake asked, completely confused.

"Do you want to know what happened when I was abducted, Jake?" Rose asked as she put her arm on the table.

"Yes, yes I would." Jake smiled. "You can tell us all at the trial."

"No, I'm going to tell you now." Rose said, narrowing her eyes again. "Just you and nobody else."

"Fine." Jake said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, they were a little violent." Rose admitted. "They knocked me unconscious, and when I woke up, I was in chains. I was your typical damsel-in-distress. But you know what? All Savannah wanted was to offer me a chance to find whoever killed my Mom and Dad. They released me."

Then, Rose threw her fork down and stood up, climbing over the bench and then walking away.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

In her room, Holly, in her dragon form was sitting on her bed. Hissing in pain, she held her cut clawed hand over the jar she had retrieved, Holly's blood falling into the jar, filling it up.

LINE BREAK

Holly, now in her human form, walked into the cafeteria, trying to conceal the jar within her robes as she clutched her bleeding hand.

However, Holly made the mistake of walking by the table that Jake was sitting alone at. Jake, who seem to be distressed and lost in deep thought was snapped out of it when Holly walked by him.

"Whoa, Holly..." Jake said as he slowly stood up, making Holly stop in her tracks and quickly turn around.

"What?" Holly asked.

"What happened to your hand?" Jake asked after he had turned, pointing at Holly's bleeding hand.

"Don't worry about it, Jake." Holly smiled misleadingly at her friend and fellow Councilor. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, but what happened?" Jake asked, lowering his hand.

"Oh, I just cut my hand on accident..." Holly said. "...I'm just going to get a bandage."

"Need some help?"

"Absolutely not!" Holly said, still smiling.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Holly walked into the kitchen and quickly turned around, closing the door and locking herself in.

Sighing with relief, Holly turned aback around and walked to the other end of the room, where there was a counter and a drawer.

As soon as Holly reached the counter, she reached into her robes with her uninjured hand and pulled out the jar, setting it down on the counter. Then, she took a step back and reached down, opening the drawer.

"Here we are..." Holly muttered to herself as she pulled out an old roll of bandaging cloth.

LINE BREAK

After finishing wrapping her hand in the bandaging cloth, Holly sighed with relief as she set down the bandages. Then, she quickly grabbed the jar with her blood in it and stepped away from the counter, making it to the stove, where there was already a pot, making Holly smile.

Turning on the stove with her good hand, Holly then grabbed the pot off of the stove and lifted up, allowing her to smile as she poured her blood into the pot.

Then, she set it back down on the stove, watching as her blood started to heat up.

LINE BREAK

Rose was sitting on the ledge of the island, staring out into the open, lost in thought. She was so lost in thought that she had no idea that a dragon Carter was walking toward her from behind.

"Hey." Carter said as he crossed his arms. "Don't fall over the ledge." He said as Rose turned her head to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked, finally turning her head back to normal as Carter reached the ledge, reverting to his dragon form and then sitting down. "What are you doing here?" Rose repeated, turning her head to the side again.

"What?" Carter shrugged. "Can't a dragon come to the Island of Draco, a place where all dragons meet?"

"You're smart, Carter." Rose narrowed her eyes. "But I'd like to think that I am, too. I know you're lying. What are you doing here?"

Carter sighed in defeat before he turned his head to the side to look at her. "Did you come here looking for me?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well..." Carter said. "...I guess I was just kind of worried."

"About what?"

"Well, you looked really ticked off when you learned that I was the one who told the Council who had kidnapped you." Carter said.

"I wasn't ticked off." Rose narrowed her eyes. "Well...not at you."

"You seemed ticked at me." Carter said. "Now I think you're lying."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Rose asked. "Do you want me to say that I'm mad at you?"

LINE BREAK

In the kitchen, Holly stood by the boiling stove, looking at the pot in anticipation. Striding over to the stove, Holly looked down, only to see that the blood had not even started boiling yet.

"What the...?" Holly asked herself.

LINE BREAK

"I'd like you to tell me the truth." Carter said as both he and Rose turned their heads back to normal. "Are you mad at me?"

"I guess so..." Rose shrugged.

"I don't understand why." Carter said.

"Exactly!" Rose said as she turned her head to the side. "No one understands how I feel!"

"Well, how do you feel?" Carter asked as he turned his head to the side.

"Savannah was my friend." Rose said. "I've tried to tell Jake this so many times that I've lost count."

"He's not listening to you?"

"No, and I don't know why." Rose said. Sighing, she turned her head back to normal and dropped her head. "Everything's gone right down the crapper in these last few years."

"That bad?"

"Well, let's see..." Rose said as she slowly lifted her head up, turning it to the side so she could look at Carter. "...First, Fred Nerk's dragon chi had to get transferred into my body. Because of that, I lost my job and my body is at constant risk. Losing my job has strained my relationship with my husband."

"Strained?"

"We were separated for a year." Rose said. "And now that we're back together, it seems like all he's doing is ignoring me. He's so blinded by the Council's distrust of Savannah."

"What did Savannah do?"

"If what Savannah said is true..." Rose said as she turned her head back to normal, once again dropping it. "...And I have no doubt that she is telling the truth, then this is all a misunderstanding."

"Savannah said something?" Carter's eyes widened. "You talked to her?"

"Yeah."

"Where is she?"

"In prison." Rose said as she turned her head to the side again. "And from what I've heard, she and Cherri are going on trial soon."

"Who's Cherri?"

"My friend."

"Well, what did Savannah say?"

"You wouldn't understand." Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Did she kidnap you?"

"No." Rose said. "I was kidnapped, but I was never in any danger. But now two of my new friends are. I don't want it to be that way."

"Well..." Carter said. "...Then that leaves you with a choice, Rose. You have to options. Those options would be to either sit back and do nothing and let it happen."

"I don't want to do that." Rose said. "I want the Council to understand."

"Then it looks like you only have one option." Carter told her. "That's to do something about it."

LINE BREAK

Holly looked back down at the pot, seeing that her blood still wasn't boiling.

Now groaning because of her nerves, Holly put her arms behind her back and backed away. Then, she turned and started to pace back and forth, getting stressed and out and impatient.

However, Holly's pacing stopped as she heard a ringing coming from inside her robes.

Holly reached into her robes and pulled out her communication device. Taking a deep breath, Holly then pressed the button, omitting a holographic image of the dragon that was responsible for the distress that Holly was currently in.

"Rhys..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"...Rhys..." Holly repeated. "...I...What a surprise! A pleasant surprise!" Holly forced herself to smile.

"How is the Pure Dragon potion coming." Rhys asked.

"Well, I-"

"Because I'll be coming over to retrieve it tomorrow morning." Rhys said. "Just think..." He smiled. "...You will be able to bring your brother back..."

"Yeah, about that..." Holly said nervously. "...I'm going to need more time."

"What?" Rhys asked, his smile vanishing.

"I...I'm going to need more time." Holly repeated. "You see, something's-"

"You don't get more time!" Rhys told her angrily. "I gave you three days and that is what you got. It better be ready or almost ready by the time that I arrive tomorrow morning!"

"But, Rhys-"

"You have the rest of today to finish it." Rhys said, pointing at her. "And it better be completed."

Then, his holographic form vanished.

Holly sighed as she lowered both her head and her communication device.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Rose found herself walking down the dark halls of the prison, looking both ways at each cell she was passing.

Finally, she reached the cell she was looking for: the one that Cherri was sitting in. Cherri was staring right at Rose, sitting in her human form, her arms shackled above her.

"Hey." Rose said as she turned to look in the cell.

"Hi, Rose." Cherri smiled slightly.

"So..." Rose tried to make small talk as she reached out and touched one of the bars.

"So..." Cherri repeated, wondering why Rose was coming to visit her.

"...I heard that you and Savannah are going on trial soon."

"Yeah." Cherri said. "The Councilors came to my cell early this morning and told me that Savannah and I are going to be tried today."

"I've been trying to tell the Council that you and Savannah are friends." Rose said, letting her hand slip away from and off of the bar.

"None of them listened to you, huh?" Cherri asked, a knowing look in both of her eyes.

"If they believed me..." Rose replied. "...Do you think you'd still be sitting in this prison cell?"

"No."

"Cherri..." Rose said, now placing both of her hands on the bars. "...I really wish there was something I could do to help you and Savannah. I mean, you two helped me. Really, you did."

"Yeah..." Cherri said, in a tone that was apprehensive to really bring up the good she and Savannah had done her.

Rose seemed to pick this up, because she smiled and said: "I went to talk to Savannah this morning."

"What'd you two talk about?"

"Savannah told me why she so desperately wanted us to find the killer of my parents."

"For you." Cherri answered, although, even if Rose had not been told the truth by Savannah, she would have been able to tell by Cherri's tone that she was half-lying.

"To get back at the Dragon Council." Rose said with a small smile.

"Wait, Savannah told you that?"

"Yep." Rose's smile widened.

"And you're not mad?"

"I don't think I am." Rose continued to smile.

"Wow." Cherri herself smiled. "You're taking that revelation well."

"Well..." Rose joked. "...Maybe if that was all Savannah cared about, then I would feel differently."

LINE BREAK

Pushing the steel door of the prison open, Rose stepped outside, only to freeze as she saw Jake and Councilor Callum walking by, both far away enough so that they were oblivious to Rose being at the prison and so that Rose could not hear them.

"Ear of the dragon." Rose commanded softly, a dragon ear replacing her regular one.

"Quite odd that Councilor Jennings was not in her quarters..." Councilor Callum said.

"Yeah." Jake replied in a very depressed tone. "I, uh, I saw her earlier this morning, maybe only about an hour or two ago."

"Where was she?" Callum asked as he turned his head to the side to look at Jake.

"She was in the cafeteria."

"Getting food?"

"No." Jake answered. "She had a cut up hand. She said she accidentally cut it." Jake explained as Callum turned his head back to normal. "Do you think she could still be in there?" He added.

"I think we could afford to look." Callum said. "After all, we need her. The trial is going to start soon."

"I honestly don't know what the point of a trial is." Jake said as he and Callum continued on, not knowing that Rose was following them from rather far behind. "We already got both Rose and Dragon Solorio to say that Dragon Solorio is guilty of abduction." However, when Rose's ear picked up this, she stopped in her tracks, her eyes widened and she gasped. "What do we need to try her for? Her fate is sealed already."

Opening her mouth, Rose reached out, preparing to call out to her husband and his fellow Dragon Councilor.

However, it soon dawned on her that they would not listen to her, and for good reason. In Cherri's case, at least.

"They won't listen to me..." Rose muttered to herself as she lowered her arm.

 _"Then it looks like you only have one option. That's to do something about it."_ Carter's words suddenly replayed in her head.

This memory made Rose narrow her eyes. "He's right." She said to herself. "No more trying to reason with Jake, Callum, Rin and Holly. I'm going to take Savannah and Cherri's fates into my hands."

Walking over to the ledge of the island, Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling as a bright light engulfed her, transforming her into her dragon form.

Smiling, Rose then flared her wings, flapped them and then took off into the air.

LINE BREAK

Back in the kitchen, Holly started to breathe heavily as she stared at her blood on the stove. It still wasn't doing anything.

"Councilor Jennings!" She suddenly heard the sound of Callum's voice.

"Holly!" Subsequently, she heard the sound of Jake's voice. This made Holly turned her head to the side and straighten up, her eyes widening.

"Aw crap..." Holly muttered.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Man, this one was actually kind of hard to flesh out into eleven pages. I don't think I could have done it without the Cherri/Rose scene in the prison. Well, as usual, tell me what you think of this chapter/episode with a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Seven)

Chapter/Episode 7: Trials Bring Treachery

Opening the doors to the kitchen, Holly quickly strode out into the dining area, where she saw Callum and Jake both standing a few inches away, staring at her. "Councilor, what were you doing in there?" Callum asked.

"Uh, nothing." Holly quickly lied, hoping that Callum and Jake bought her lie.

"Well, if you are ready..." Callum said as he took a step forward. "...It is time to prepare for the trial of Cherri Solorio and Savannah Rogers."

"Okay." Holly replied. "Prepare the guards at the prison. I'll be there as quickly as I can."

"Yes, Councilor." Councilor Callum said as he took a step back. Then, both Callum and Jake turned around and started to walk away.

Holly watched them carefully until the two of them reached the doors to the cafeteria, pushing them open and stepping outside.

Sighing with relief, Holly turned back around and quickly walked back into the kitchen, stopping in front of the stove, looking down at her blood, which had still not yet started to boil. Sighing, Holly turned her head to the side, staring out into the cafeteria.

"Hopefully no-one will come in here..." Holly hoped to herself.

Then, Holly walked out of the kitchen, walking away, growing her tail and using it to close the door.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Savannah's scaly hands were shackled behind her back, In her dragon form, Savannah stood in her cell and allowed her Dragon Council Agent guard to bind her wrists behind her. Then, once her guard had finished shackling her, the dragon put his claws on her shoulders and turned her around, walking her out of her cell, where Jake and Callum were waiting.

As soon as she had exited the cell, Savannah's eyes widened as she heard footsteps coming from her left. Turning her head to the side, she could see a dragon Cherri, with her hands cuffed behind her back, being walked toward Jake, Callum and Savannah along with two Dragon Council Agents, each holding one of Cherri's scaly arms.

Finally, Cherri reached Savannah and she was forced to turn to the side so that she and Savannah were standing side-by-side.

"Hey, Cherri." Savannah said as she turned her head back to normal. "How you doing?"

"Same old, same old, I guess." Cherri said.

Just then, Callum and Jake turned to their sides as well as Holly turned around the corner, starting to walk towards everyone else.

"They're all ready, Holly." Jake said.

"Good." Holly said as she reached Callum and Jake. "Let's get this trial over with."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Rose, in her dragon form, landed on the wooden dock that she had become familiar with. Panting, Rose reverted to her human form in a bright light.

As soon as the light faded, Rose took a deep breath, trying to catch it as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her communication device.

"I hope this works..." Rose said as she pressed a button on her device. Seconds later, the holographic image of Silver appeared.

"Hey, Silver." Rose said.

Upon hearing Rose's voice, Silver's face lit up. "Rose!" She cried. "How nice to see you again!"

"I wish I could say the same." Rose said.

"Is...Is something wrong?" Silver asked, her smile fading.

"Yeah, it's about Cherri and Silver." Rose answered. "Do you think you could send some transportation on up to me?"

"I'll be right on it." Silver gave Rose a small smile. Then, her holographic figure vanished. Quickly, Rose put her communication device back into her pocket. Then, she waited.

LINE BREAK

The doors to the Main hall were opened and Cherri and Savannah were both led it, where they could see that Councilor Rin was standing in front of the table in her dragon form.

Cherri and Savannah were stopped just a couple inches away from Rin, who crossed her scaly arms.

"What kind of trial is this?" Cherri asked as she looked around the room. "There's no jury, no nothing." She said as she turned her head back to normal.

"That's because this isn't really a trial." Councilor Rin said as she lowered her arms.

"What?" Savannah asked. "Then what is this?"

"We already have the confession from Dragon Solorio via truth serum..." Rin said as she indicated Cherri. "...As well as from your victim, Rose Long."

"But what about Savannah?" Cherri asked. "What has she done?"

"We know she's associated with you, Dragon Solorio..." Holly suddenly said as she, also in her dragon form, suddenly walked over to Rin's side and turned to face the two captive dragons.

Narrowing her eyes, Savannah growled softly while she stared at Holly. However, as she stared at Holly, she was surprised to see that Holly looked really tense. She had an anxious vibe to her, and as Savannah looked into Holly's eyes, she could see that her facial features briefly twitched. Was there...fear...in her eyes?

"Now as soon as Jake and Callum get here..." Holly said, putting her clawed hands on her hips, no doubt trying to occupy herself so her troubling thoughts would no longer be troubling. "...We can begin and get this over with."

At that moment, the doors to the Main Hall opened again. This time, Callum and Jake, both in their dragon forms, walked inside.

Callum walked around Cherri, while Jake walked around the side of Savannah. Both Savannah and Cherri could only watch as the four Councilors met at their rightful places at the table. Then, even though they were all in their dragon forms, they all sat down.

"Alright..." Holly said, narrowing her eyes. Then, she took a deep, calming breath. "...Let the trial begin."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The doors to the elevator slid open and Rose stepped out, seeing the smiling Silver about a foot away. "Hey, Rose." Silver said cheerfully as Rose reached her.

"Hey." Rose said.

"So, one question..." Silver said.

"Ask away."

"You said something was wrong." Silver said. "It wasn't...something I did, right?"

"No, I said it was about Cherri and Savannah."

"I know." Silver replied. "Except, I was the one who let the Dragon Council come in."

"Well, I don't expect you knew what was going to happen, right?"

"No, I had no idea." Silver said. "You can trust me on that."

"I do." Rose said. Then, she smiled. "Now that we have that covered, walk with me. We'll talk."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Cherri and Savannah remained standing, held in place by their Dragon Council Agent guard.

"Dragon Solorio..." Holly said as she stared at the two dragons. However, Savannah was staring at the Council too, and although she could see that Callum and Rin were attentive, she could see that Jake looked down and uninvolved with the hearing, as if he was lost in his own thoughts, while Savannah could see Holly's facial features twitching twice as she continued:

"...We already know that you are guilty, so there is nothing to discuss with you. As for you, Dragon Rogers..."

"Savannah didn't do anything." Cherri interrupted.

"This isn't your place to speak!" Rin growled.

"...Dragon Rogers..." Holly continued. "...Do you have anything to say for yourself before I continue?"

"Cherri is right." Savannah said. "I didn't kidnap Rose. I didn't even make the order."

"Oh, then who did?" Callum asked.

"That doesn't matter." Savannah said.

"She's right." Holly clasped her clawed hands together. Another twitch from her facial features, and Savannah could see her chest expand as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Right about what?" Callum asked as he turned his head to the side.

"It doesn't matter." Holly said. "What matters now is that we have Dragon Rogers. She was part of the so-called group that kidnapped Rose. Seeing as how Dragon Rogers vowed that we would pay-"

"I didn't vow revenge on you guys!" Savannah shouted.

"Then what did you vow?" Rin asked.

"I said that you would see that you were wrong." Savannah said. "There is a difference!"

"I don't see one." Rin said.

"Neither do I." Holly said. "Seeing as you said that you would show us, I'm not sure if I believe you when you say that it was not you who ordered my friend to be kidnapped."

"I didn't." Savannah insisted.

"Very well." Savannah said. "But even if you are telling the truth, you still are responsible for being a member of the group that had Rose kidnapped in the first place."

"Then why aren't the rest of my friends here on trial with us?" Savannah asked dangerously, narrowing her eyes.

"We don't have to answer to this." Holly said as she stood up. "Councilors, follow me into the back. We will discuss the fates of these two dragons." As she finished speaking, Rin and Callum both stood up together, followed by a slow Jake.

"No, I want to know!" Savannah yelled. "I want to know why you let them go, even though they are only as guilty as I am!"

"Because, Dragon Rogers!" Holly barked. "Because, frankly, I just don't trust you. You said that you would show us that we were wrong. Well, I don't like the sound of that. While your friends were probably scared into staying away from a life of crime, you I'm not so sure about. Rose said you didn't orchestrate her abduction, but I think you fooled her and now I think you're lying to us. I think you had something to gain from her abduction."

"How many times do I have to say that I didn't?"

"The only way that we would be able to know for sure is if we gave you a truth serum." Holly said. "But honestly, I don't have time to wait for it to be made."

LINE BREAK

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Silver asked as she used her tail fin flaps to walk alongside Rose. "Everyone came back here except for Savannah and Cherri."

"That's exactly what I wanted to know." Rose said. "I wanted to know if they all returned."

"What happened?" Silver asked as she turned her head to the side. "What happened after they were all arrested?"

"The Council let Gilda, Maverick, Arkadi, Lexy and Lista all go." Rose said, prompting Silver to turn her head back to normal.

"And as for Cherri and Savannah?" Silver asked.

"Both are still in prison." Rose replied.

"Do you know if they are going to get released?"

"Actually..." Rose said. "...I want them to be released. There's just one problem. They're going on trial. I overheard Jake and Councilor Callum talking, and I don't think it's going to end well."

"Have you tried to talk to the Council?"

"Yes." Rose said. "They won't listen to me." She added, turning her head to the side.

"Not even Jake?" Silver asked as she turned her head to the side as well.

"No." Rose said sadly right before she turned her head back to normal. "Not even Jake."

"But you two love each other so much."

"I know." Rose said. "Look..." She changed the subject as she turned her head to the side again, both stopping in their tracks before Silver turned her head to the side as well. "...Here's what I'd like you to do for me." Rose said. "Find everyone, and I mean everyone. Tell them to go to the cafeteria."

"Alright." Silver said.

Then, the mermaid turned her head back to normal and started to walk off.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Holly, Callum, Rin and Jake were all huddled together in a rather small room.

"Alright..." Holly said as she crossed her scaly arms. "...Let's just decide on their sentences. I have something I need to get back to doing."

"Alright, you start Councilor." Callum told Holly.

"I say life in prison for both of them." Holly said. "Councilor Callum?"

"I think that's a little harsh." Callum said. "Perhaps ten years for Dragon Rogers and twenty years for Dragon Solorio?"

"For kidnapping Rose, that's just not enough." Rose growled. "Councilor Rin?"

"I feel that it is your choice, Councilor Jennings." Rin said.

"Jake?" Holly asked, turning her head to the side, only to see that Jake wasn't paying attention to what his fellow Councilors were talking about. He was lost in his own thoughts, staring off into space.

"Jake!" Holly barked, her eyes flashing with anger.

Jake was only snapped out of his thoughtful trance when Holly used the back of her clawed hand to slap him in the belly, making him grunt. "What?" He asked, blinking, looking in both directions. "Who? Where?"

"Jake!" Holly barked again, making Hake look at her.

"Yeah?"

"We were just going over what the sentences for Cherri Solorio and Savannah Rogers should be." Holly said impatiently.

"Dang, Holly!" Jake said. "You don't have to be so rude abou-"

"Jake!" Holly barked again.

"Alright, alright." Jake gave in, putting his clawed hands on his hips. "I agree with ya, Holly."

"Perfect." Holly said, turning her head back to normal. "It's all settled, then."

LINE BREAK

"Now, we've thought long and hard about what you two should be sentenced to..." Holly said as she, Jake, Rin and Callum all sat down in their proper seats at their table, still in their dragon forms.

"Somehow I doubt that." Savannah said.

"...And it's been decided..." Holly continued. "...That both of you will be spending the rest of your lives on this island, behind bars."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Rose was sitting in Lono's chair in the dining room, waiting for everyone to come in. Seconds later, the door opened and Maverick and Lista both entered, both in their human forms, and with their medallions around their necks. When they saw Rose, they both froze and gasped.

"Rose?!" Maverick asked in shock, just as Lexy entered, also in her human form and with her medallion around her neck. Lexy was quickly followed by both Gilda and Arkadi, who also had their medallions around their necks and were in their human forms.

"Oh, great." Gilda said as both she and Arkadi reached Lexy's side. "She's back."

"Who were you expecting to see?" Rose asked as she crossed her arms. "Cherri? Savannah?"

"What are you even doing here?" Lista asked. "Weren't you back with your husband, or whoever he was?"

"Yes, but something more important has come up." Rose said as she placed her hands on the surface of the table.

"What?" Arkadi asked in his Russian accent as the angry Gilda crossed her arms.

"The Council wants to put Cherri and Savannah in prison..." Rose said. "...Despite what I've been trying to tell them."

"So what do you want us to do?" Lexy asked.

"Since the Council won't listen to me..." Rose narrowed her eyes. "...I'm not going to listen to them. I talked to my sister-in-law's Dragon Pupil earlier today and he told me that I needed to take action. That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"What are you going to do?" Arkadi asked.

"I'm going to break them out." Rose said simply. "And I'd like you all to help me."

"Screw that!" Gilda said before she turned and walked away. "Come on, Arkadi." Without saying a word, Arkadi slowly turned around and followed Gilda.

"Rose, we'd like to help..." Lista said as both Maverick and Lexy turned around and followed Gilda and Arkadi out of the room. "...But..."

"But what?" Rose asked.

"We were all just arrested." Lista said. "The only reason we're not going to jail for a very, very long time is because of an act of mercy by the Dragon Council. Rose, we need to stay out of this. I'm sorry."

Then, Lista herself slowly turned around and started to walk out of the room.

Sighing, Rose lowered her head. "I understand." She said softly and sadly. "No need to apologize..."

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Holly, in her human form, stepped into the kitchen again and without closing the door, instead, she walked over to the stove and looked down, seeing that the blood still wasn't boiling.

"Aw, come on!" Holly moaned.

Just then, the doors to the cafeteria opened and Councilor Rin, now in her human form, walked in, looking in both directions. "Councilor Jennings?" She called out.

Hearing Rin's voice, Holly gasped and then turned to the side.

"Oh, there you are." Rin said as she stepped into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Holly asked.

"I actually came here on the behalf of Councilor Long." Rin said, putting her hands on her hips. "No offense, Councilor Jennings, but you were rather, um, well...inconsiderate."

"Oh?"

"He seemed to be rather troubled..." Rin said, clasping her hands together. As she continued to talk, she glanced to the stove, her eyes falling on the pot: "...It just seemed kind of...rude..."

"Well, you can tell Jake that I'm sorry." Holly said as she crossed her arms.

"What's that?" Rin asked as she pointed at the pot.

"It's nothing." Holly quickly said.

"Are you cooking something?" Rin asked as she took a step forward.

"I said it's nothing." Holly said as shot her arm forward and placed the palm of her hand on Rin's chest, stopping Rin from taking another step forward, but not stopping her from looking down, seeing the blood in the pot.

"What are you doing, Councilor?!" Rin asked with utter shock, looking up just in time to see Holly become engulfed by a bright light, transforming into her dragon form.

Rin's eyes widened and she gasped, only to whelp as Holly spun her around, pinning both of her arms behind her back.

"What are you doing, Councilor?!" Rin demanded in shock as Holly started to walk her towards the exit.

"You're leaving." Holly growled as she and Rin walked out of the kitchen, Holly still not letting go, and instead walking towards the doors of the cafeteria.

"Councilor, I just want to-"

"Well, you're not going to." Holly cut her off. "And you're not going to go to Jake or Callum, either. If you do, I'll send your tail right back to prison. Here's what you are going to do for me, Rin: You're going to make sure that no one comes into the cafeteria or kitchen."

By this time, they reached the cafeteria doors and Holly had them pushed open. After only two steps out onto the grass, Rin grunted as she was shoved away, falling down on her hands and knees.

"You've lost it, Councilor Jennings!" Rin accused as she rolled herself over.

"And you'll lose your freedom, not to mention your post if you tell anyone what I'm doing!" Holly threatened, pointing down at Rin. Then, Holly turned around and started to walk back into the cafeteria.

Grunting, Councilor Rin sat up, just in time to see the doors to the cafeteria slam right in her face.

"How will I be able to tell the Councilors what you're up to?!" Rin shouted, extending her arms out to her sides. "I have no idea what you're doing!"

LINE BREAK

Sometime later, Rose landed on the grass on the Island of Draco, panting after a long flight back. However, as Rose tried to catch herself, she saw Councilor Callum, in his human form, walking along the grass.

Her eyes widening, Rose quickly reverted to her human form. As soon as the light had faded and she was in her human form, Rose bolted towards Callum.

"Councilor Callum!" Hearing the sound of Rose's voice, Callum stopped in his tracks and turned his head to the side, seeing Rose running towards him.

"Hello, Rose." Callum said as he turned to his side once Rose reached his side, panting as she put her hands on her hips. "Your husband is in your room, I believe."

"That's not what I want to know." Rose told him once she had caught her breath.

"What can I help you with, then?" Callum asked.

"I'd like to know about the trials for Cherri and Savannah." Rose said. "Are the trials over? Have you reached a verdict?"

"Yes, the trial is over..." Callum said, the look on his face showing Rose that he was not very happy about the outcome.

This gave Rose hope.

"And?" She asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Life imprisonment." Callum said. Then, he sighed. "Personally, I think that's a little harsh. Ten years for Dragon Rogers and twenty for Dragon Solorio seems justifiable, but life for each just sounds cruel. Alas, it was the majority ruling."

By now, Rose's eyes were wide with horror. This was much worse than she had anticipated.

LINE BREAK

That night, Rose stood on the edge of the island in her dragon form, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm all on my own..." Rose said to herself. "...Just when Savannah and Cherri have been sentenced to life. I still have to help them. I just have to do it on my own."

Then, she flared her wings, flapped them and took off into the air.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Seven)

Chapter/Episode 8: Double Betrayal

Sometime later, Rose flew over the roof of somebody's house and swooped down, landing right in front of the steps that led to the porch of her parents' old house. Then, Rose flapped her wings again and lifted into the air.

Mere moments later, the window to her room was opened and Rose flew inside, landing on her feet.

As silently as she could, Rose walked over to her closet. Hoping to not wake her sister, once she reached it, Rose closed her eyes and held her breath as she slowly slid open her closet.

As soon as the closet was completely open, Rose took a step back and listened carefully, trying to see if her sister heard her. Hearing nothing, Rose decided to go out into the hall and check. Reaching her closed door, Rose carefully opened it and stepped out into the dark hall. Once she was standing in the middle of the hall, Rose turned her head to the side and looked in the direction of her sister's room. Staring at the darkness for about ten seconds, Rose turned her head back to normal, deciding that she had not woken her sister. Entering her room again, Rose used her tail to gently close her door.

Returning to her closet, Rose started to fish through her clothes.

Finally, Rose pulled out two racks and turned around, walking over to her bed. Once she got close enough to the bed, she tossed them onto the bed: a black zip-up sweater with a hood and a pair of very loose black sweatpants. Then, Rose reverted to her human form.

LINE BREAK

Sometime later, on the Island of Draco, Rose arrived, landing on the ledge. As she landed, she reverted to her human form. As soon as the bright light faded into thin air, Rose, who had her tail tied up in a bun, reached up and slipped her hood over her head.

"Time to save my friends..." Rose whispered to herself. Then, she moved forward.

As Rose got closer to the jail, Rose could see that there was only one armored dragon standing at the door. "This should be easy..." Rose smiled to herself.

"Hey." Rose greeted the armored guard as she reached the door.

At first, the guard looked rather confused, but then he smiled. "Good evening." He greeted.

"Hey, is it too late for visits?" Rose asked casually.

"Visits?" The guard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Rose replied. "Visits."

"I would think that you of all dragons would know that visits are never allowed." The guard told her.

"Well, I'd kind of like to make one." Rose smiled sweetly. "So, do you think you could do me a favor?" Then, her smile turned into a joking one and her eyes started to twinkle. "Or I could just knock you unconscious and steel your keys."

Immediately after this, Rose forced herself into a playful chuckle. As she had hoped, the dragon guard started to laugh as well. "Hey, that's a goo-" He started with a smile after he had finished laughing, but before he could finish, Rose jumped up and planted her foot into the guard's face, pushing the dragon guard back as Rose landed on her feet, hitting the back of his head on the door of the jail.

Groaning, the dragon guard slid down the door in a sitting position, finally falling to the side so that he was lying on the grass on his side. Quickly, Rose crouched down and grabbed the guard's ring of keys from around his waist. "Thanks." Rose said before she stood back up.

Rose then put the key into the lock of the steel door, then she turned it. Pushing the door open, Rose, with the ring of keys in her hand, walked inside quickly, leaving the unconscious dragon guard where he was.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Rose continued to walk down the hall that she was in. Finally reaching a turn, Rose quickly pressed her against the wall and peered around the corner, seeing two armored dragon guards walking down the hall.

"Great." Rose said as she turned her head back to normal. "Well..." She smiled and she cracked her knuckles. "...Better make this quick..."

Then, in a bright light, she started to transform...

...Once she had finished transforming, Rose, in full dragon form, flew around the corner, flying towards the guards, who both froze in shock. "Who is that?" They both asked in unison before Rose flew right in-between them, swinging her tail in both direction, knocking both dragon guards to their sides and onto the ground with a grunt.

As Rose continued to fly, disappearing around another corner, one of the guards groaned as he rolled over onto his back. Grunting as he pulled a communication device from his person, he managed to press a button, omitting a holographic image of a human Councilor Rin.

"Councilor Rin..." The guard said to Rin's holographic, frowning face.

Meanwhile, once Rose had turned around the corner, she landed on her feet and reverted to her human form. Then, she started to run down the hall, finally coming to the end of the hall and turning around the next corner.

Now in the hall where Savannah was being held, Rose stopped running, slowly down to a brisk walk.

LINE BREAK

Outside the jail, an army of about ten armored dragon guards arrived, led by Rin, who was in her dragon form. "Go in." Rin ordered the shocked guards.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, in her cell, Savannah was in her human form, her wrists locked in shackles above her head. She was sleeping, or at least until she heard clanging against the bars of her cell. Moaning, Savannah lifted her head up and opened her eyes, seeing Rose standing at the cell, taking the keys out of the lock and sliding open the bars. Then, she walked in, reaching up and pulling off her hood.

"Rose?" Savannah asked, her eyes wide. "Wh...What are you doing here?"

"I'm busting you out of here." Rose said as she reached Savannah's side, putting the key into the lock of one of Savannah's shackles. "Oh, and in response to your earlier question..." Rose continued to smile as a click came from the shackle, which opened up, allowing Savannah to lower her hand. "...No, I don't hate you."

Moments later, Rose and Savannah both walked out of the cell, Savannah rubbing her wrists. "Come on." Rose said as she turned and started to run down the hall, causing Savannah to turn to the side in shock. Narrowing her eyes, Savannah then ran after Rose.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Holly was sleeping in her dragon form, on her side. Unbeknownst to Holly, her blood started to boil in its pot on the stove.

One of the bubbles that was caused by the boiling grew very large before it popped. The popped bubble of blood sent a small drop flying out of the pot and away from the stove, flying over to Holly and landing on her cheek, where it quickly dissolved with a hiss of steam.

However, the drop hitting her cheek was enough to wake Holly up; her eyes snapping open, she gasped as she quickly shot up to her side, sitting up, which allowed her to see the boiling pot on the stove.

Quickly, Holly rushed over to it and looked down, watching it boil and bubble. "Yes." Holly said, smiling with relief.

LINE BREAK

Quickly, both Rose and Savannah stopped at the bars to Cherri's cell and they both looked inside, seeing her also in her human form and also asleep.

Quickly, Rose put the key into the lock, causing a click as she unlocked the door. After pulling the keys out, Rose slid open the cell.

As her ears picked up the sound of her cell door sliding open, Cherri moaned as she slowly lifted her head up, opening her eyes and seeing Rose walk into the cell. "Rose?" She asked.

"Shh." Rose said as she reached Cherri's side, sticking the keys into one of Cherri's shackles. "I'm getting you and Savannah out of here." She said softly.

Moments later, Savannah took a couple steps back, allowing Rose to walk out of the jail cell, Cherri right behind her. "One question." Cherri said softly as she reached Rose's side.

"I don't think we have time for this." Rose said.

"But where are we going to go?" Cherri asked as she turned her head to the side.

"You don't know, do you?" Savannah asked. "You didn't think this out."

"The only thing that's important to me right now..." Rose said. "...Is that you two are free and safe. Now let's get out of here."

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Rose turned around the corner, quickly followed by both Cherri and Savannah. However, all three of them stopped and Rose's eyes widened as she saw the ten guards walking down the hall.

"Oh, crap." Rose cursed.

"Well..." Savannah said. "...This isn't good."

After Savannah said this, Rose narrowed her eyes. "Come on." She said. "We can do this."

"Do what?" Savannah asked, her eyes widening.

"We can get out of here." Rose said. "We just have to fight our way out."

"Rose, it's okay." Cherri said as she reached out and put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "The only thing that you're doing is getting yourself in trouble. You should jus-"

However, as Rose started to transform in a bright light, Cherri stopped talking and quickly pulled her hand off of Rose's shoulder, allowing Rose to fully transform before the light faded away. With a grunt, Rose flapped her wings and flew into the air.

Both Cherri and Savannah watched as Rose landed in front of the guards and lashed out with her tail, several guards being thrown off of their feet.

"Well..." Savannah said. "...We'd better go help her."

"Guess so." Cherri said.

Then, the two of them transformed into their dragon forms in a bright light. Once the lights faded, they ran towards Rose, only to stop once they heard Rose cry out, falling onto her back as she was tackled by two armored guards, two dragon guards flying toward Savannah and Cherri, one for Savannah and one for Cherri.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Councilor Rin, in her dragon form, turned around the corner of the prison and walked up to the door, seeing a dragon guard clad in armor.

"You caught them all?" Rin asked as she crossed her scaly arms.

"Yes, ma'am." The guard said.

"Who was the belligerent?"

"Rose Long, ma'am." The guard said, almost sadly. "She tried to break Dragon Rogers and Dragon Solorio out of prison. All three of them are in custody, ma'am."

"Well..." Rin said as she lowered her scaly arms. "...I better go tell Councilor Long."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, flapping could be heard as Rhys landed on the grass. After taking only three steps forward, he stopped, seeing Councilor Rin walking past, only several feet away. This put a smile on Rhys' face.

Rin was about to turn a corner around a building when she grunted, Rhys tackling her, turning her to the side so she was facing him as he pinned her against the wall, holding both of her shoulders.

"Hello." Rhys said pleasantly, smiling at her.

"What are you doing?" Rin scowled. "I will have you know that you are assaulting a Councilor!"

"I apologize." Rhys said. "I just wanted to know where Councilor Holly Jennings is. Can you tell me?"

"Actually, I can't." Rin said. "She told me to not tell anyone where she is."

"Oh, I think she wants to see me." Rhys continued to smile.

"I don't want to risk angering her." Rin told him.

"Well, she called me." Rhys pushed. "I have a meeting with her. She is expecting me."

"I apologize, whoever you are." Rin said. "But there's no fooling me."

"You know." Rhys said, his smile vanishing. "If you don't tell me where I can find her, you will not only have a very angry Councilor Jennings to deal with, but I will also be very irked as well."

Rin stared at the serious face of Rhys for about ten seconds before she finally sighed. "Alright." Rin gave in. "She should be in the cafeteria."

"Thank you." Rhys smiled as he released Rin's shoulders.

"Don't thank me." Rin told him. "If she's angry that someone found her, just don't tell her that it was me that told you, alright?"

"Don't worry..." Rhys continued to smile. "...She won't be angry..."

LINE BREAK

Back in the kitchen, Rose was smiling as she looked down at the pot of boiling blood.

However, as Holly heard the sound of the doors to the cafeteria opening, her smile faded. Straightening up, Holly turned to the side, only to gasp as she saw Rhys walk into the cafeteria.

"Rhys?!" Holly called out in shock.

"Hey, Councilor..." Rhys said casually as he walked into the doorframe of the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Holly asked. "I thought you said that you'd be here in the morning."

"Well..." Rhys smiled. "...I found that I had time to get here early. Why?" His smile vanished. "Is the Pure Dragon potion not done yet?"

"I don't know." Holly said. "If it isn't, I think it's very close to being done."

"Let me see it." Rhys said.

"Alright." Holly said before she stepped to the side, allowing Rhys to walk over to the stove, turn and then look down at the boiling blood.

"Oh yes." Rhys smiled. "It's done."

"Well..." Holly said. "...What do we do, then? There's nothing to put it in. Did you bring something?"

"Don't be absurd, Councilor Jennings..." Rhys said as he reached out with one of his clawed hands and grabbed the glass jar that Holly had put the blood in the first place, while he used his other clawed hand to turn off the stove.

Holding both the pot and the jar, Rhys turned around to face Holly. Smiling, he then poured the blood into the jar. Once it was full, Rhys dropped the pot and then turned, walking over to the entrance to the kitchen.

Holly walked over to the stove and then turned to watch as Rhys turned around to face her. "Just let me finish this." Rhys said with a smile.

"Go ahead." Holly offered.

Still smiling, Rhys placed his free hand on the lid of the jar, and then he shook for about five seconds. Then, he took his hand off.

"Is it done?" Holly asked.

"Well, let's see..." Rhys said.

Then, he put the lid of the jar to his mouth and started to gulp down the potion, every last drop. "Aahhh..." Rhys said as he lowered the lid from his mouth, seeing Holly's horrified look.

"What?" Rhys asked, smiling cruelly.

"Wasn't I supposed to get some of that?" Holly asked in a rather small, timid voice.

"For your brother?" Rhys' cruel smile only got bigger.

"Yeah." Holly said. "To bring him back..."

"Councilor..." Rhys said as he tossed the empty jar to the side where it shattered. "...You really just should have stuck with trying to get the Magical Scarab Beetle."

"But..." Holly pointed out, still in a timid voice. "...We had a deal."

"Councilor..." Rhys only smiled again. "...Do you want to know why I knew about the Pure Dragon potion? Do you know why I was able to tell you how that potion you kept worked?"

"No, you just told me how it worked and to keep it."

"Well, I guess I should just tell you..." Rhys said, his smile only widening. "...My parents were Pure Dragons..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Wh...What?" Holly asked, her eyes wide as she took a step back.

"You see, Councilor Jennings..." Rhys continued. "...I was born to two Pure Dragons. However, apparently, I had no powers and possessed a human form to boot. Sometimes that just happens. So, I was purged from their world."

"They banished you?"

"They tried to kill me, Councilor." Rhys' smile vanished. "They tried to kill me by dropping me into this hole. Somehow, I survived. I don't know how. My first memory after that is just me lying on my side, panting."

Then, Rhys smiled again. "Well, now I am a Pure Dragon. Do you want me to show you what my power is?"

"Not re-" Holly started.

However, Holly stopped when Rhys grunted softly, jerking his head forward. Holly cried out as she was thrown back, crashing against the counter before she fell to her knees, groaning as she had her arms wrapped around her belly.

"I can hurt you with my mind." Rhys grinned. Then, he grunted softly again and lightly jerked his head forward again. Holly's head jerked back and she grunted. Then, she grunted again as her head was jerked to the left and then her head jerked to the right, Holly grunting again.

"I think I'm going to let you have a breath..." Rhys mocked, grinning.

Panting, Holly fell forward, catching herself by putting her arms out.

After catching her breath, Holly narrowed her eyes and growled. Grunting, she got up onto her feet and then charged at Rhys. However, Rhys just grinned and gave another soft grunt, jerking his head forward.

Grunting again, Holly cried out as she was thrown backwards, and this time, she struck the back of her head against the counter as she came back down.

As Holly lied on the floor, moaning in pain, the chuckling Rhys walked up to her crumpled form. As soon as he reached her tail, he bent down and grabbed it in both clawed hands and then grunted pulling it so that Holly was lifted off of her back and off of the ground.

Holly was thrown out of the kitchen and she grunted as she landed on her belly and chest on the floor of the cafeteria.

Chuckling cruelly, Rhys started to walk out of the kitchen, watching as Holly grunted, slowly getting up on her feet. Just as Holly was fully standing, she cried out as a "kick" to her back made her fall back down onto the floor.

Now, Rhys had reached Holly's tail; once again, he leaned over and grabbed it. Then, he straightened up and pulled Holly off of the ground. Then, he swung Holly to the side, where she slammed into a table.

As the table rolled to the side, Holly fell onto the floor on her belly.

Smiling as he turned to the side to face Holly, Rhys watched as Holly stubbornly, yet slowly, got up onto her feet. Hunched over and panting, Holly stumbled in her step, turning to face her attacker.

"You just won't stay down, will you?" Rhys smiled in amusement.

"No." Holly rasped.

"Well, I'll just have to make sure that you'll stay down with my next few blows." Rhys replied.

Then, he gave another soft grunt as he jerked his head forward.

Once again, Holly was thrown off of her feet, flying backwards. This time, Holly landed on the surface of the table, causing the table to break in half as Holly hit the ground.

As Holly hit the ground, one half of the table spun away from Holly and the other half, getting close to where Rhys was standing.

Groaning, Holly slowly sat up.

Walking up to the half of the table that was closest to him, Rhys picked it up with both of his clawed hands and then started to continue on his way towards Holly.

Holly, who was starting to have trouble breathing, could only sit there, knowing what Rhys was going to do as her eyes widened.

"N...No..." Holly begged weakly as she slowly started to lift up an arm. "...P...Pl...Please..."

However, Rhys ignored her as he swung the half of the table at her, hitting her with it at full force. The blow sent Holly flying up into the air, where the dragon twirled three times in the air like a ballerina before she fell to the floor belly-first, three teeth coming loose, falling out and sliding across the floor.

Still holding the half of the table, Rhys continued to grin as he walked over to where Holly was lying and struggling to breathe.

Then, as Rhys reached Holly, he swung the table into the side of Holly's leg. This lifted Holly into the air ever so slightly once again and she once again twirled in the air, although only once this time before she landed on her belly, only to sob in pain as she rolled over onto her back, slowly trying to lift up her leg, which was now surely broken, just an inch.

Then, Rhys landed down from the air, one leg on each side of her body as he looked down on her, having dropped the piece of the table.

"I surely hope that keeps you down." He said before he grunted and jerked his head forward, causing Holly's head to jerk back. Then, as Rhys grunted again, Holly's head was forced to the right and then to the left as Rhys grunted again.

Then, Rhys grunted and jerked his head forward one final time, causing Holly to cry out and jerk her head up as she received a blow to the chest.

Then, Rhys sat down on his knees, now straddling Holly as he looked down at her, watching as Holly wheezed, bruises all over her body.

"Councilor, that was quite irresponsible of you..." Rhys smiled as he lectured. "...To let Rithisak and Affendi get a hold of that potion you had saved for us."

Then, he reached forward and started to stroke Holly's head as she moaned in pain, tears of pain and distress rolling down the side of her face. "But don't think that this is punishment..." Rhys continued.

"...No..." Rhys smiled.

"...You came through. I gave you a year to think about making a new potion and you really came through. That was very good of you. Perhaps me being patient was actually worth it..."

Holly whimpered as Rhys took his clawed hand off of her head.

"...And now, Councilor Jennings..." Rhys finished. "...I leave you."

Rhys then flapped his wings and lifted into the air, leaving his victim on the ground. As she wheezed, Holly slowly rolled her head to the side and watched as Rhys flew out of the door, getting away with his heinous crime.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Councilor Rin, now in her human form, walked down the halls of one of the buildings on the island, the building where Jake lived.

Stopping at Jake's door, Rin quickly reached up and knocked three times.

Inside the room, Jake was lying on his bed in his dragon form, tossing and turning. Groaning in distress as he lied on his side, Jake rolled over onto his back.

However, another set of three knocks woke Jake from his sleep. Gasping, his eyes snapped open.

"Councilor Long?" Rin's voice came from the other side of the door. "We need to talk."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Man, that was brutal, wasn't it? Poor Holly. What's going to happen to her? For that matter, what's going to happen to Rose, Cherri and Savannah? Only I know. Leave a review and you'll find out too.**

 **And yes, you're not getting the episode on a Saturday. Allow me to explain this, and the halt in posting. If you don't know (which I don't really know why you would), the character of Holly was named and based off of one of my family's dogs. A little less than a week after I posted episode 7.7, my family found out she has bone cancer and had 1-2 months to live. Considering what happens to the fictional Holly here, I thought posting would be in poor taste. However, we're coming up on a month past the diagnosis, and our dog is doing fairly well all things considered. So, considering that, as well as the fact that it might be better to wrap up the season before my family suffers this loss rather than have this be the first episode I post afterwards, I've decided to give you the episode now. I'll also try to post the two-part finale this weekend.**


	9. Chapter 9

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Seven)

Chapter/Episode Nine: Pure Fight Part 1

Opening the door, Jake moaned as he stood in his human form, staring at Councilor Rin. "Councilor Long, we have a serious issue." Rin told him.

"What's it about?" Jake asked before he yawned.

"It's about your wife, Councilor Long." Rin told him.

"What about Rose?" Jake asked, his eyes wide, completely alert.

"It's looking like she's under arrest, Councilor."

LINE BREAK

Inside the Main Hall, Rose, in her human form, sat in a wooden chair, her arms pulled behind the back of the chair, bound with shackles. Even though she was cuffed, Rose simply cracked her knuckles from behind her back. Rose sat in the middle, Savannah at her right and Cherri at her left. All three of them were in their human forms, all three of them had their hands shackled behind them and all three of them had a length of a chain wrapped around their waists and the chair twice, keeping them in the chair.

Soon, the doors to the Main Hall opened, and Jake, Rin and Callum all walked inside, all in their dragon forms.

"Now we're in trouble..." Cherri muttered.

"Rose, what did you do?" Jake asked, a pained look on his face as he, Rin and Callum stopped in front of the chairs.

"I was helping my friends, Jake." Rose said. "You got a problem with that?"

At this moment, Jake's eyes widened, and the words that had been haunting him all day came back into his mind:

 _"Yes, they were a little violent. They knocked me unconscious, and when I woke up, I was in chains. I was your typical damsel-in-distress. But you know what? All Savannah wanted was to offer me a chance to find whoever killed my Mom and Dad. They released me."_

Sighing, Jake lowered his head. "What is it?" Callum asked, turning his head to the side.

"These two really are your friends, huh?" Jake addressed his wife as he looked back up at her.

"Yes." Rose said. "While you may see their actions as kidnapping, I see them as something totally different."

Sighing, Jake turned to the side to face Rin, who, in surprise, turned to face Jake. "I know you, Callum and especially Holly are not going to like this, but-" Jake began.

"You want them to be set free?" Rin guessed, smiling slightly. "All three of them?"

"You read my mind." Jake smiled back.

Sometime later, a dragon guard unlocked the cuffs around Rose's wrists, pulling them away. While Savannah and Cherri sat in their chairs rubbing their wrists, Rose smiled as she shot up from her chair, wrapping her arms around the now human Jake, who hugged her back.

"Thank you, Jake." Rose said softly, resting her chin on Jake's shoulder. "Thank you for finally listening to me. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Rose." Jake said, smiling as he held his wife.

"Now..." Jake said as he and Rose broke apart. However, Jake and Rose were still smiling at one another and Jake held Rose by the shoulders. "...I want you to go and find Holly. Tell her that Rin, Callum and I have all, on second thought, decided to set Savannah and Cherri free. Seeing as, you know..." Jake winked at Rose. "...The majority vote wins."

"Got it." Rose winked back.

"So it'll be easier to find her..." As Rose heard the sound of Rin's voice, she turned to the side, seeing Rin and Callum both standing together, both of them in their dragon forms. "...I last saw her in the cafeteria."

"Thanks for that." Rose smiled.

"One thing, though." Rin said, holding up a clawed finger.

"What?"

"Don't tell her that I told you where to find her." Rin said as she lowered her hand.

LINE BREAK

In the cafeteria, Holly was still lying on her back, unable to move, struggling to stay conscious. Her breaths came out slow and ragged; it caused her much pain just to keep breathing.

"Holly!" Just then, Rose, still in her human form, stepped into the room. "Holly?" She repeated, slowly walking into the room. "We need to talk."

However, as Rose heard the sound of Holly's ragged breaths, she turned to the side to face the sounds, seeing Holly lying on the ground.

"Holly?" Rose asked, slowly starting to walk toward her friend. "Holly?" She repeated, only to stop as she continued to listen to Holly's raspy breaths. Finally seeing how bad Holly looked, Rose froze and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Holly!" Rose shouted, running over to her and finally kneeling at her side. "Holly, wh...what happened to you?" She asked as Holly slowly lifted up her head.

"R...Ro...Rose..." Holly said.

"It's okay." Rose said softly. "How did this happen?"

"At...Attacked..."

"Who did it to you, Holly?"

Holly opened her mouth to respond, but before she could respond, she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut as she set her head back on the ground, a wave of pain overcoming her.

"Okay, it's okay." Rose said softly as she put her hands on Holly's belly, making Holly moan in discomfort. "I'm just going to check you over."

Slowly, Holly opened her eyes and watched as Rose slowly and carefully checked over the wounds.

"Okay, Holly..." Rose said as she turned her head so she was looking down at Holly, watching her as she wheezed. "...I think you're going to be okay. I just need to get some help. I'll be right back, okay?"

Then, without another word, Rose got up onto her feet. "I'll be right back, Holly." Rose smiled warmly as she stared down at her friend, who continued to struggle through painful breaths of air. "You won't be alone for long. I'll be right back."

Then, Rose turned around and started to run out of the room, out into the night.

LINE BREAK

Running around the corner of the cafeteria, Rose came to an abrupt halt as she saw both Savannah and Cherri standing in front of her, both in their human forms.

"Did you find her?" Cherri asked.

"Guys, you've got to help." Rose told them, her calmness now gone as she feared for Holly's well-being.

"With what?" Cherri asked.

"I found her." Rose said.

"Did you tell her that she's been over-ruled?" Savannah asked, seeming almost excited.

"I didn't get the chance." Rose said. "Guys, listen. Something happened to her. She's hurt. Badly."

"What happened?" Cherri asked, sounding concerned.

"She was beaten." Rose told her friends. "She's in bad shape. I need your help!"

"Alright." Cherri quickly agreed, while Savannah seemed conflicted.

"Savannah?" Rose asked as Cherri stepped forward. "Savannah, please." Rose continued.

Sighing, Savannah brought her hand up to her forehead for about four seconds before she lowered it. "Okay, fine." Savannah said.

LINE BREAK

"In here." Rose said as she quickly stepped into the room, Cherri following her and then Savannah.

"I told you I'd bring help, Holly..." Rose said as she crouched down at Holly's side, Savannah and Cherri reaching Rose's sides and then kneeling down as well as Holly continued to struggle to breathe as she slowly lifted her head up. "...Cherri and Savannah are going to help." Rose told her friend.

Holly just stared at Rose, Savannah and Cherri for about five seconds before she finally managed to open her mouth. "Rh...Rhys..." She whispered weakly.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Rhys...M...Ma...Maddox..." Holly managed.

"What about him?" Cherri asked.

"Who is he?" Rose asked. "Is he the one who did this to you?"

"Yessss..." Holly managed weakly, setting her head back down on the floor.

"But who is he?" Cherri asked.

"I...I..." Holly tried.

"Just take your time." Rose advised softly.

"I ma..." Holly forced herself to continue. "...I made a...a Pu...Pure Drag...Dragon potion f...for him..."

"What?" Rose's eyes widened in shock while both Savannah and Cherri just stared down with confused looks on their faces. "Holly, you did what?! Why?"

"I ha...had t...to..."

"Why?"

"I ke...kept that po...potion th...that Rith...Rithisak and Affendi st...stole just fo...for him." Holly struggled to explain.

"Holly, what happened on that day?" Rose asked.

"You...You really wa...want to know?" Holly asked.

"Yes." Rose said.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _With wide eyes, Holly watched as the Pure Dragon potion came falling down, crashing onto Rithisak's belly._

 _"No!" Holly cursed her luck only to then watch as the potion started to absorb into Rithisak's body. "What the...?" She asked with wide eyes, just as Rithisak grinned, his entire body morphing, transforming into a body of rock._

 _"This can't be happening..." Holly said to herself as she lowered onto the ground._

 _"Well..." Rithisak said with a grin on his face, getting to his feet. "...This wasn't the way that I thought it would turn out, but I'm satisfied. I win."_

 _"Not as long as I'm still standing, you haven't!" Holly growled._

 _Then, with a mighty flap of her wings, Holly flew into the air. The smile wiped from his face, Rithisak looked up , seeing Holly reached a good spot in the air. Up in the air, Holly quickly opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire._

 _As the fire shot down toward him, Rithisak once again grinned as he brought his rocky arms up, shielding his face as the torrent of fire hit him._

 _Up in the air, Holly blew out fire until she had run out of breath. Closing her mouth, Holly took a deep breath while the grinning Rithisak pulled his rocky arms away from his also rocky face._

 _"My turn..." He smiled._

 _With a flap of his rocky wings, Rithisak flew into the air, heading for Holly._

 _Just as Holly took a deep breath, finally catching her breath, she grunted and fell back, starting to fall to the ground as Rithisak's rocky fist slammed into Holly's jaw._

 _Chuckling, Rithisak looked down to see Holly falling down to the grass._

 _With a grunt, Holly landed on the grass on her back. Moaning, Holly forced herself to recover quickly, rolling over onto her belly. Then, grunting again, she pushed herself up, placing her feet on the grass and standing up._

 _As Holly stood, she could see Councilor Rin flying toward her. "Councilor Jennings, behind you!" She could hear Rin shout._

 _"Huh?" Holly asked, quickly turning around to see Rithisak land right in front of her._

 _"Alright..." Holly growled, narrowing her eyes. "...Let's finish this."_

 _"Gladly." Rithisak smiled, grunting as he lashed out with a rocky fist._

 _This caught Holly off guard, and she grunted as she was thrown back, landing on her back. As she lied there, Holly's eyes widened as she watched Rin fly over her. Lifting her head up, Holly watched as Rin stopped in front of Rithisak and slammed her tail into his face, making him fly back with a grunt. Rithisak landed several feet away on his back, near the edge of the island._

 _Grunting, Holly got to her feet while Rin turned around to face her. "Councilor Jennings, are you alright?" She asked._

 _"I'm fine." Holly said._

 _"Let me help you with Dragon Sakngea."_

 _"No, I've got it." Holly held up a clawed hand. "I want you to go help Jake and Callum take down Affendi."_

 _"Yes, Councilor." Rin said, closing her eyes and nodding grimly. "Whatever you say."_

 _Rin then flared her wings and flapped them, taking off into the air and flying away, passing by right above Holly's head._

 _Meanwhile, Rithisak groaned as he sat up, only to grunt as Holly's tail slammed into his chest. This threw Rithisak back so that when his back hit the grass again, it was right at the ledge, causing Rithsak to tumble of the ledge, falling to the sea below._

 _Landing on the grass, Holly slowly walked over to the ledge of the island. However, as soon as she reached it, she gasped as she saw Rithisak flapping his rocky wings and flying up into the air, passing Holly._

 _Before Holly could react, she gasped again as Rithisak's rocky tail wrapped around her neck. This allowed Rithisak to pull Holly up into the air along with him as he flew up into the air._

 _Stopping abruptly, Rithisak grunted as he started to spin around, making Holly yell as Rithisak took her along for a ride._

 _Once Rithisak had gotten enough speed, he abruptly stopped spinning, grinning as he let go off Holly, making Holly yelp as she was thrown back several feet. However, Holly managed to stop herself by spreading out her wings._

 _"Enough!" Holly shouted. Then, she grunted as she flapped her wings, launching herself at Rithisak. Seeing Holly flying toward her, Rithisak just grinned._

 _By the time Holly reached Rithisak, Rithisak was ready. Grunting, he lashed out with his rocky tail, pushing Holly back once again._

 _This time, Holly back-flipped as she flew back. But once again, she was able to catch herself by spreading her wings._

 _"I look forward to ending this, Councilor..." Rithisak said in a mocking tone as he smiled. Then, with a grunt, he flapped his rocky wings and lunged toward Holly._

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

 _Chuckling, Rithisak flew toward Holly, who was prepared for the attack. Narrowing her eyes, Holly opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire, which hit Rithisak, causing him to yelp as he was thrown back._

 _Closing her mouth, Holly quickly started to fly toward Rithisak, whose rocky body was now steaming. "Not bad for a woman, huh?" Holly bragged as she stopped right in front of Rithisak. With a grunt, Holly threw a punch, but the grinning Rithisak slapped her fist away._

 _"Men are better." Rithisak retorted._

 _Then, he grunted as he swiftly brought his arm up, trying to slash Holly up the chest and belly. However, Holly managed to move back so that his attack missed her. With a grunt of her own, Holly once again tried to throw a punch, but the grinning Rithisak blocked it by bringing up a rocky arm._

 _Scowling, Holly pulled back her clawed hand, but immediately threw another punch, only to grunt as the grinning Rithisak caught it in his own rocky, clawed hand, trapping her hand. "Stop this now, Councilor." Rithisak taunted her. "I think I've proven myself."_

 _"What?" Holly asked sarcastically. "You've proven yourself as a total douche? You've already done that, Rithisak."_

 _Then, Holly opened her mouth and blew out a fireball, which hit Rithsak in the face, making him yelp and release Holly's hand. Grunting, Holly immediately struck, her claws coming down, slicing into Rithisak's belly._

 _However, instead of drawing blood, Holly's claws dug in, causing very small pieces of his rocky body to fall away. The Pure Dragon Potion had turned Rithisak into a living rock._

 _Her eyes widening, Holly grinned as she came up with an idea. However, just then, Rithisak roared in pain and blinding tried to throw a punch. Grinning, Holly slapped his arm away and opened her mouth again, blowing another torrent of fire into his face, making Rithisak roar in pain before Holly flapped her wings and flew into the air._

 _After reaching about ten feet higher than Rithisak, she stopped and immediately dove down, just as Rithisak recovered and looked up._

 _Seeing Holly flying down toward him with a smile on her face, Rithisak's eyes widened and then his mouth opened and he shouted in fear, his shout only coming to an end when Holly slammed into him, pushing him down._

 _The two stopped descending when they were only a couple feet from the water. Pulling herself away from the panting Rithisak, who straightened himself up while his rocky belly started to crack from the powerful force of Holly's attack._

 _Hovering about a foot away from Rithisak, Holly could see the wall of hard land that was the Island of Draco from behind Rithisak, who moaned in pain as he put his clawed hands to his cracking belly as the cracking moved up to his chest._

 _Smiling, Holly got an idea. "Hey, Rithisak!" She said, causing Rithisak to lower his hands and pay attention to her. "Now you see how wrong you were. Women are the superior gender." Then, with a grunt, she lunged forward, slamming her tail into Rithisak's chest, pushing him back._

 _With a grunt, Rithisak hit the wall of the island, the force causing his entire body, including his head to start cracking._

 _As Holly smiled smugly, Rithisak stopped panting and instead cried out in fright, the last thing he ever did before his body completely crumbled into dozens of pieces of rock, some small and some big, all of them falling down into the water where they all disappeared with a splash each._

END FLASHBACK

Holly suddenly finished speaking as she set her head back down on the floor. "Holly?" Rose asked, just as Holly started to violently cough.

Slowly turning her head to the side as she coughed, after the fourth cough, blood came out of Holly's mouth.

"You okay?" Rose asked carefully before Holly moaned, slowly turning her head back to normal.

"Y...Yeah..." Holly managed.

"What happened next?" Rose asked.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Walking back to where they had first been attacked, Holly could see both Callum and Rin pulling Affendi up to his feet. Affendi's clawed hands were shackled behind his back and Rin and Callum were each holding one of his arms._

 _Quickly, Holly flapped her wings and flew into the air._

 _Rin and Callum both started to walk Affendi forward, but they both stopped him once Holly landed a few inches away._

 _"Councilor." Callum said while Affendi scowled._

 _"Where is Dragon Sakngea?" Rin asked._

 _"Oh, I took care of him." Holly said with a smile on her face, crossing her scaly arms._

 _"He's dead?" Rin asked._

 _"Looks that way." Holly said as she lowered her arms to her sides. Then, she started to walk over to the other, stopping in front of Affendi. "Why, Dragon Zakhlis?" She asked. "You had a promising future."_

 _"Now the only promising future you have is a long one behind bars." Rin said._

 _"It was worth it..." Affendi said simply._

 _"Councilor Jennings..." Rin said._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"...If you don't mind..." Rin continued. "...Do you mind if I take Dragon Zakhlis down to the jail?"_

 _"Certainly." Holly answered._

 _With that, Callum released Affendi's arm while Councilor Rin walked Affendi away, passing by Holly, who sighed, disappointed that the Pure Dragon potion had been lost._

 _LINE BREAK_

 _Back in her human form, Holly closed the door and then turned around, walking over to the bed, where she had her communication device placed._

 _Reaching down and picking up the device, Holly pressed a button, which omitted the dragon form of Rhys, who was in his dragon form._

 _"Councilor." Rhys seemed happy to be talking to Holly. With a smile, he continued: "I promise you that I will come to the Island of Draco soon. Then, we'll use the potion."_

 _"Actually..." Holly said nervously. "...You can hold up on that."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean you can take your time." Holly said._

 _"Why?" Rhys asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _"I, uh..." Holly tried to explain, finally just coming out and saying it. "...I lost the potion. It was stolen by two dragons by the names of Rithisak Sakngea and Affendi Zakhlis. The potion was used on Rithisak."_

 _"All of it?"_

 _"All of it."_

 _Clenching his clawed fists, Rhys gritted his teeth, trying to control his anger._

 _After about ten seconds, he smiled and lowered his hands. "Don't worry, Councilor." He said calmly. "All hope is not lost."_

 _"It isn't?" Holly asked._

 _"No." Rhys continued still smiling. "The Pure Dragon potion was made by Pure Dragons, right?"_

 _"Yes, but-"_

 _"You can make another one." Rhys concluded._

 _"But I-"_

 _"Don't worry, Councilor." Rhys said as he held up a clawed hand to stop her. "You don't have to if you don't want to."_

 _"No, I want to." Holly said._

 _"Are you sure?" Rhys pressured. "I'll tell you what, Councilor: You're busy, I'm busy. How about this, I'll give you some time to think this over."_

 _"How long?"_

 _"I'll tell you what..." Rhys said. "...I really want you on board for this. So, I'll be patient and give you a year to really think this through..."_

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Seven)

Chapter/Episode Ten: Pure Fight Part 2

Inside the cafeteria, Cherri stroked Holly's head as she groaned in pain. "Is that all?" Rose asked. "Is that everything that happened?"

"Yessssss..." Holly moaned.

"Alright..." Rose narrowed her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Savannah asked as she turned her head to the side.

"I'm going to go and find this scumbag." Rose told her.

"What about her?" Savannah asked, referring to Holly as she turned her head back to normal.

"She needs treatment." Rose answered. "Can I trust you two to get her to the hospital?" Rose asked as she turned her head to the side. "Holly can help you find it."

LINE BREAK

Rose pushed open the doors to the Main Hall, walking inside to see Jake, Callum and Rin, all three still in their dragon forms with their backs to her. However, as they heard the doors opening, they all turned around to face her, just as Rose stopped in front of them.

"Jake-" Rose started urgently, only to be cut off by her husband.

"Did you find Holly?" Jake asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Rose said matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms.

"How did she react?" Councilor Rin asked.

"She doesn't know yet." Rose said urgently, lowering her arms and dropping her calm temperament that she had previously held. "She's been attacked. Savannah and Cherri are helping her."

"Wait, who attacked her?" Jake asked as Rin's face paled.

"Uh-oh..." Rin muttered.

"What?" Rose asked as both Callum and Jake turned their heads to the side to look at Rin, who chuckled nervously.

"I think I know who attacked her." Rin said nervously.

"Holly said that his name was Rhys Maddox." Rose said.

"Well, I don't know about a Rhys Maddox, but earlier this evening, just after you were arrested, a dragon asked me where Councilor Jennings was." Rin explained.

"And you told him?" Callum asked.

"At first I wasn't going to..." Rin said. "...But he persuaded me."

"Look, that really doesn't matter right now." Rose tried to tell them, both Jake and Callum turning their heads back to normal so they could listen to her. "What we need to do is close down this island so we can try to find him."

"And what if this Rhys Maddox already left?" Callum asked.

"Let's...just not think about that right now." Rose said.

"I'll go alert the guards." Rin said as she stepped forward. "I saw him, so I can tell them what to look out for."

Rose took a deep, calming breath as Rin walked passed her. Then, Rose crossed her arms. "Jake?"

"Yeah, Rose?" Jake replied.

"I want you to do something for me." Rose said, lowering her arms to her sides.

LINE BREAK

In the cafeteria, Savannah and Cherri, both in their dragon forms grunted as they helped Holly to her feet, one of Holly's arms slung around Savannah's shoulder, her other around Cherri's.

"Alright, easy now." Cherri said as she and Savannah slowly moved forward.

Eventually, Cherri and Savannah got Holly outside and they slowly turned to the side, moving on.

"Okay, how far is the hospital from here?" Savannah asked.

"N...No...Not ve...very far..." Holly answered.

"Where do we go?" Savannah asked.

"Around t...the corner..." Holly moaned. "...We'll...We'll ta...take it from there..."

"This isn't good." Savannah said to Cherri as Holly moaned and lowered her head. "She isn't capable of helping us find her help."

"I can..." Holly moaned as she slowly lifted up her head. "...Just tu...turn around the cor...corner. I'll te...tell you where t...to go from t...there."

"Fine." Savannah said after sighing.

Then, Holly slowly lowered her head again as Cherri and Savannah started to slowly walk her to the side of the building. Then, they slowly turned around the corner.

LINE BREAK

Rose stood in her dragon form in the hallway, right in front of the door to the room that she had shared with Jake before she had been fired by the Dragon Council.

The door of the room opened and Jake, also in his dragon form, stepped outside, holding Rose's staff that she had used as a Dragon Council Agent.

"Here." Jake said as he handed out the staff, Rose smiling as she reached out and wrapped her clawed fingers around the staff, taking it away from her husband.

"Thanks." Rose said.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Jake asked. "You can still fight?"

"I'm a born fighter, Jake." Rose smiled.

"Well..." Jake forced himself to smile. "...What are you waiting for, then? Go teach this punk a lesson!"

"You know it!" Rose told him.

Then, Rose turned, flapped her wings and jumped into the air, flying down the hall.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

With a smile on his face, Rhys made his way to the edge of the island. However, when he saw that there was an army of about fifteen dragon-formed Dragon Council Agents, he stopped in his tracks, raising an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Rhys asked casually as he finally reached the dragons.

"It's okay." The Dragon Council Agent right in front of him said. "There's nothing to worry about. You can go back inside."

"Actually, I was just leaving." Rhys smiled. "I wanted to get home."

"Eh, we're afraid that's not going to be possible." The Agent said.

"Why ever not?" Rhys asked as he crossed his scaly arms.

"Look, it's really none of your concern." The Dragon Council Agent to the right of the Agent that Rhys had just talked to said. "It would just be best if you go back inside. Hopefully, you'll be able to leave in the morning."

"But why can't I leave now?" Rhys asked, lowering his arms to his sides.

"Because Councilor Jennings was found beaten." The first Dragon Council Agent explain, albeit in an annoyed 'why couldn't he just have gone back like we told him to' tone. "We don't know her condition at this point, but the orders from Councilor Callum are to not let any dragon leave this island until the culprit is caught."

Trying his best to hide his worried expression, Rhys swallowed hard and then smiled. "I see..."

"Of course..." The Dragon Council Agent continued. "...Councilor Rin should be here any minute now. She believes that she talked to Councilor Jennings' assaulter and is going to tell us what he or she looks like. We're sure that afterwards, you'll pass and be able to be let through."

Now, Rhys looked positively pale. However, he managed to smile. "On second thought..." He said. "...I think I'll just wait until morning after all."

"Suit yourself." The Dragon Council Agent said before Rhys turned around, walking away.

However, after only three steps away, Rhys' eyes widened as he saw Rin walking toward the Agents, Rose by her side, Rose holding her staff in her clawed hands.

"Sorry." Rin said as she and Rose reached the Agents. "We hope that we didn't keep you waiting for too long."

"Not at all, Councilor." The Dragon Council Agent said, while the others stared at Rose.

"Now, about Councilor Jennings' attacker..." Rin said as she crossed her scaly arms. "...The attacker is male. I saw him in his dragon form and his color looks quite a bit like Councilor Long's. The only difference is that his scales are a brighter color of red."

"You haven't seen any dragon that matches this description, have you?" Rose asked.

"Actually, we have." The Dragon Council Agent replied.

Meanwhile, Rhys was walking away from the Dragon Council Agents as quickly as he could. However, he froze and his eyes widened when he heard the sound of Rose's voice: "Hey, you!" Then, about five seconds later, she followed up with "Yeah, you!"

Slowly turning around, Rhys could see Rose landing in front of him, her staff still in both of her hands. "Can we talk?" Rose asked, just as Rin landed at Rose's side. His eyes wide, Rhys took a step back as Rose turned her head to the side to look at Rin.

"Is this the guy?" Rose asked.

"Oh, yeah." Rin narrowed her eyes. "That's him."

"Tell me..." Rose said with an angry look on her face as she turned her head back to normal. "...Did you attack Holly?"

Quickly, Rhys' facial expression switched from one of shock into one of annoyance and anger. Narrowing his eyes, he grunted as he softly jerked his head forward.

Grunting in pain, Rose was thrown backwards, miraculously being able to keep hold of her staff. "Rose?" Rin asked, turning around, watching as Rose hit the ground a few feet away. However, Rin then yelped as Rhys slammed his tail into her side, throwing her to the side as Rhys stepped forward, watching as Rose stood up.

"Your tail is grass." Rose told him as the blade of her staff started to glow with bright green plasma. Then, with a grunt, she started to run toward him.

LINE BREAK

"Alright, where to now?" Cherri asked as she and Savannah got Holly to the edge of the side of the cafeteria. However, Holly just moaned as she kept her head lowered.

"You're going to have to work with us." Savannah said in an annoyed tone before Holly moaned before her body went limp, her arms slipping away from Cherri and Savannah, falling face-first onto the ground.

Cherri and Savannah both quickly knelt down and Cherri managed to put her clawed hand on Holly's shoulder, rolling her over onto her back, causing Holly to moan as she opened her eyes. Then, she smiled. "I guess you two aren't so bad..." She said.

"Come on, you've got to work with us." Cherri said.

"I ju...just need to re...rest." Holly managed.

"You can do that later." Savannah told her.

"Councilor Jennings?" However, hearing the sound of Callum's voice made Savannah's eyes widening.

Standing back up, Savannah turned around to see Callum and Jake, both in their dragon forms, walking toward the cafeteria. "Over here!" Savannah shouted, lifting up one of her scaly arms and waving it from side to side.

This made both Jake and Callum stop and turn to their sides, seeing Savannah, who lowered her scaly arm, just as Callum and Jake started to walk toward them.

"Thanks for getting here." Savannah said as Jake and Callum reached her.

"Is everything alright?" Callum asked as he looked down at Cherri, who was at the moaning Holly's side.

"Dang..." Jake said, his eyes filling with sympathy. "...She looks really banged up."

"I'm just glad that you two are here." Savannah said as she hugged herself with her arms. Then, she chuckled. "Never thought I'd say that. But she's too worn out to give us directions."

"We can take it from here." Callum said.

"What I want you to do..." Jake said as he crossed his scaly arms. "...Is to go find Rose. And I want you to help her."

LINE BREAK

Rhys flapped his wings and flew into the air as Rose landed just inches away from where Rhys had been standing, grunting as she swung her staff through the air, too late to hit Rhys.

Growling, Rose looked up into the air, looking at the grinning Rhys, who just hovered in the air, looking down at her. With a grunt and a light jerk of his head, Rhys made Rose grunt, her head jerking back as she stumbled back.

Rhys then dove back down and landed back on the grass, watching as a growling Rose pointed her blazing staff at him.

"Don't bother." Rhys said. Then, with another grunt and soft jerk of his head, he caused Rose to grunt with pain as she was thrown back, landing on the grass on her back.

Rhys smiled victoriously, thinking that Rose was down for good, but his smile vanished as Rose quickly sat up, shouting with anger as she fired a blast of green plasma.

Before the blast could hit him, Rhys jumped out of the way and grunted as he jerked his head forward. Once again, Rose grunted as she was thrown back down onto her back.

"You can't beat me..." Rhys told her.

Groaning, Rose slowly sat back up, still holding her staff. "How do you do that?" She asked.

"The Pure Dragon potion that Councilor Jennings made me..." Rhys grinned.

"Is that how you pounded her into the floor?" Rose asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You'll know just as soon as I'm finished with you." Rhys told her before he grunted softly and jerked his head forward. With a grunt, Rose jerked her head back, but she recovered quickly, looking back at him with narrowed eyes.

"I've got an idea..." She growled. "...Let's fight fairy. Dragon on dragon. Just you and me."

"Hmm, let me think about that..." Rhys said as he put a clawed hand on his chin. "...No." He smiled before he grunted again, jerking his head forward.

Rose grunted again, but this time, the force was so great that he her legs were lifted all of the way into the air as she back-flipped in the air, landing on her belly.

As Rhys cackled with amusement, Rose growled and quickly got to her feet. Then, with her staff in both of her clawed hands, she ran towards Rhys. Before Rhys could react, he grunted as Rose's tail slammed into his face, making him fall back onto the grass while Rose flipped over him, landing on her feet.

As Rhys got to his feet, facing Rose and growling, Rose grunted as she thrust forward the blade of her staff, only to have Rhys reach out and grab the very start of the handle, right before the blade. Grunting, Rose tried to push it closer, but Rhys slowly managed to push it up, trying to turn it back on Rose, just as the blade started to glow with lethal green plasma.

Gritting her teeth and narrowing her eyes, Rose grunted again, pushing the blade down slowly. Narrowing his eyes as well, Rhys grunted and jerked his head forward.

Meanwhile, from behind Rose, both Savannah and Cherri ran up into view, both of them stopping as they saw an explosion of green light and saw Rose being thrown back toward them, landing on her back on the ground.

"Rose!" Both Savannah and Cherri shouted, their eyes widening.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Without a second thought, both Savannah and Cherri ran toward Rose, both of them soon reaching one of her sides each and falling down on her knees, just as Rose slowly opened her eyes and coughed.

"Rose!" Both Cherri and Savannah shouted with smiles on their faces.

"That jerk punched me in the chest..." Rose groaned as she slowly sat up, staring at where Rhys' steaming body was lying several feet away. Lying on his back, Rhys' eyes stared lifelessly up at the night sky.

LINE BREAK

The next morning, a sweaty Rose, wearing her workout clothes and with her hands on her hips, walked over to where Cherri and Savannah, in their human forms, were sitting, both cross-legged and with Savannah picking at the grass.

"Hey." Rose greeted them as she sat down on her knees in front of them.

"Hey." Savannah replied as she pulled up four blades of grass.

"How was your workout?" Cherri asked.

"Fine." Rose said. Then, she smiled. "It really does a body good."

"Especially yours." Savannah said as she pulled up two more blades of grass.

"Hey, don't pull out the grass." Suddenly came the voice of Councilor Rin. Rose, Savannah and Cherri all turned their heads to the side to see Rin, in her human form, walking towards them, finally stopping right in front of them.

"If you don't mind..." Rin said. "...I'd like to see you all in the meeting hall."

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Rose, Savannah and Cherri all sat in chairs inside the Main Hall, facing Rin, who sat alone at the large table.

"Councilor Jennings..." Rin said. "...Was impressed with you all. That is why, Rose, she wants to offer you your position back as the head of our agent team."

"Really?" Rose asked, her eyes widening.

"She also..." Rin said. "...Extends the offer out to Dragon Rogers and Dragon Solorio."

"Seriously?" Savannah asked, a smile appearing on her face.

"What do you all say?" Rin asked.

"I'd love to." Rose said.

"Of...Of course!" Savannah said quickly after.

"Just be warned..." Rin said. "...That because we know nothing about your skills, Agent Long will train you before you see any action."

"R...Really?" Savannah asked, her smile completely vanishing.

"Oh, c'mon Savannah..." Rose said, a smile on her face as she turned her head to the side. "...We'll have fun. Besides, isn't this what you wanted?"

Slowly turning her head to the side, Savannah exhaled before she smiled. "Alright, Rose." She said. "You've got me." Then, she turned her head back to normal. "I'm fine with that." She reported to Rin."

"And you, Dragon Solorio?" Rin asked.

"Actually..." Cherri said slowly. "...I think I'll pass..."

"What?" Savannah asked, jerking her head to the side, her eyes wide. "Cherri, how-"

"Sorry, Savannah..." Cherri said as she turned her head to the side. "...But it's just not me. I'm happy as a member of Lono's team..." She then gave her friend a small smile.

"But-" Savannah started.

"No, she's right." Came Rose's voice. Savannah then turned her head in the other direction to see that Rose was looking at her.

"How is she right?" Savannah asked.

"With Lono in prison and with me here..." Rose said. "...Someone's got to be in charge of the others." Then, she smiled. "Cherri, come with me to my quarters. I have something for you."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Cherri was standing right outside the door of the room that Jake and Rose shared, still in her dragon form. Taking a deep breath, Cherri exhaled just as Rose opened the door and stepped out, holding the medallion that Lono had worn in both hands by the chain.

"Here." Rose said with a smile as she held out the medallion.

Slowly, Cherri reached out and took it. "Leader, me?" Cherri asked. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Rose smiled. "Lono gave it to me, so now it's mine to pass it down to whomever I see fit. That's you, Cherri."

"Thanks, Rose." Cherri said gratefully, a smile on her face.

LINE BREAK

Holly, in her human form, was lying under the covers in a hospital bed, both Callum and Jake, in their human forms as well, standing at the foot of the bed.

Hearing the door opening, both Jake and Callum turned their heads to the side, seeing Rin entering, with Rose and Savannah at her sides. Rose was wearing her Dragon Council Agent uniform again, complete with black cape and dragon wing armor, while Savannah wore the same uniform, only without the cape and armor. However, what Savannah lacked in terms of a cape and armor, she had what Rose didn't have in the form of a satisfied smile on her face.

As Jake and Callum turned to their sides, Jake whistled at his wife, who just smiled back at him. "You know it, honey." She teased him.

"Anyway..." Callum said, putting a hand on Jake's shoulder, making him frown. "...Councilor Jennings is going to be alright. She will live and will make an almost complete recovery."

"Almost?" Rose asked.

"Her leg." Jake said. "Apparently, the side of her leg just shattered. She's going to have a very, very bad limp from now on."

"Other than that, she'll be fine, though." Callum said. "We've given her pain killers and we'll be able to give them to her until they are no longer needed."

"Sounds good, then." Rose said.

At that moment, Holly moaned as she returned to the world of the conscious. "Holly?" Rose asked as she and Savannah walked up to her bedside.

"Rose..." Holly smiled as she stared up at them.

"Feeling okay?" Rose asked as she and Savannah stared down at her. "Those drugs working?"

"Think so." Holly said. "Where's Rhys?"

"I killed him." Rose answered grimly.

"Good riddance." Holly said, her smile having faded.

"Holly?" Rose asked.

"Yeah?"

"Savannah and Cherri showed me that my parents were, in fact, murdered." Rose said. "I was wondering if-"

"If the Council can track the killer down?" Holly asked.

"You don't seem surprised." Rose said.

"I'm on too many drugs to be surprised, Rose."

"Don't worry, Rose." Jake said, he and Callum now facing the foot of the bed again. "I thought you didn't care, but hey, if you want us to, we'll put everything into finding this punk."

"Good." Rose said as she looked up and turned her head to the side to look at her husband. "Because I can give you a physical description."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: So ends the season. There are only three seasons left now and will be dealing with uncovering who was responsible in the attack that killed Rose's parents. Well, please review.**


End file.
